dupnictwofandomcom-20200214-history
Agents: Beginning (Polish version, archivised)
Rozdział 1. Wielki dzień. Chase - pod tym pseudonimem od tego dna był Jack Amatic. Pseudonimem tym miał posługiwać się szczególnie w miejscu pracy. Pomysł ten powstał z inicjatywy szefa Chase'a - Dean'a Brookera, w pracy znanego jako Charge'a. Chase wiedział, że ten dzień zmieni wiele w jego życiu. Już od dziecka marzył o zostaniu tajnym agentem. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciel z czasów szkolnych. Jemu też się poszczęściło. Od dzisiaj znany jest pod pseudonimem Fuse. Chase wiedział, że trudno będzie mu się przestawić i po ponad dwudziestu latach znajomości mówić do swojego przyjaciela po imieniu. Chase nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego marzenie się spełniło. Siedział na łóżku i przeglądał stare zdjęcia z albumu. Intrygujące było, że chęć bycia agentem, Chase odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, który również nim był i pracował dla tej samej instytucji, chociaż nie za czasów Charge'a. Jednak jeszcze bardziej intrygujące było to, że z Fuse'm i jego ojcem było tak samo. Kolejnym podobieństwem między Chase'm, a Fuse'm było to, że ich obu przez większość dzieciństwa towarzyszyli sami ojcowie. W przypadku Chase'a o wszystkim przesądził wypadek samochody, w którym zginęła jego matka. Miał wtedy niepełne trzy lata i nie pamiętał tego dnia. Jego ojciec już nigdy więcej się nie ożenił. W przypadku Fuse'a powodem był rozwód. Fuse miał wtedy sześć lat. Chase'owi nagle przyszła taka myśl do głowy, żeby odstawić albumy i zatelefonować do Fuse'a. - Cześć, Fuse, widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem? - Tak, oczywiście, Jack... to znaczy Chase, nie mogę się już doczekać. - Tak, szczerze mówiąc trudno mi uwierzyć w to co zaszło, w pewnym momencie zwątpiłem i zacząłem myśleć o jakiejś innej pracy, ale towarzyszące mi uczucie, że jestem stworzony do tej pracy jakoś nie chciało mnie na dobre opuścić. - Chase, to bardzo dziwne, ale muszę ci wyznać, że ja miałem bardzo podobnie. - To dziwne, ale jak widać mamy to w genach po naszych ojcach, oni też byli do siebie podobni. - Chase, ale zastanawiało cię to? W trzeciej klasie podstawówki mieliśmy marzenia i patrz, minęło jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat i zobacz, wszystko układa się zgodnie z naszym planem. Zdaliśmy pomyślnie wszystkie testy i teraz zatrudnili nas do agentów pierwszego rzędu, pierwszego rzędu, rozumiesz? - Tak szczerze to trudno mi było to pojąć, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem, ale od czasów naszych ojców przepisy się trochę zmieniły i... nasz szef, Charge jest jednocześnie agentem, będziemy z nim pracować w terenie. A tak w ogóle to nie będzie brakowało ci komputerów? - Sądzę, że to doświadczenie także mi tam posłuży, a Charge widział moje testy. Pewnie nieraz przyjdzie okazja, by naprawić jakiś sprzęt i może także będę miał okazję siąść za sterami jakieś odrzutowca. A twoja praca? - Była dosyć ciekawa, ale niebezpieczna. Nie mówię, że nasza nowa praca będzie bezpieczna, ale pracując jako kaskader filmowy, co prawda, robiłem to w czym byłem dobry, ale nie czułem tego wewnętrznego spełnienia, które mówiło mi, że robię coś pożytecznego i, że jestem do tego stworzony. - No, widzisz, ja miałem bardzo podobnie. - A tak w ogóle muszę się pochwalić, że załatwiam podjazd Trace. Mieszka niedaleko stąd, a ma samochód w naprawie. Wcześniej przedstawilśmy się krótko na teście i wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów, ale teraz to dobra okazja, żeby bliżej się poznać. - No, tak, w sumie to ważne, przecież w naszej grupie jesteś ty, ja, ona i Charge, więc ważne, żebyśmy dobrze się znali. - Słyszałem, że w grupie pierwszego stopnia może być od czterech do sześciu osób. Teraz, gdy wybierano nowych tylko nasza trójka odpowiednio dobrze zdała testy, a Charge dołączył się, bo w sumie nie było nikogo na czwarte miejsce, a on ma wieloletnie wykształcenie. - Pracuje tam jakieś piętnaście lat, wcześniej współpracował z HTTI, bo teraz utrzymuje z nimi kontakt bardziej po znajomości, a w latach dziewięćdziesiątych pracował w policji stanowej. - To ile on ma lat? - Po pięćdziesiątce, dokładnie pięćdziesiąt cztery, podczas spotkań jego dokumenty leżały na biurku i zobaczyłem co nieco. - No ładnie. - A tak w ogóle zastanawia mnie jak często będziemy musieli jeździć po tych wszystkich agencjach. - Nasza główna siedziba jest w Szwajcarii. - Tak, ale chodzi mi o agencję w Londynie, o tą w Niemczech i o tą niedużą we Francji. - O ile wiem na razie zostajemy w Szwajcarii, ale wszystko zależy od tego jaką organizację trzeba rozpracować i gdzie ona się znajduje. - No, chyba masz rację, ale pozwól, żebyśmy na razie skończyli tę rozmowę, bo muszę się jeszcze przygotować, porozmawiamy wieczorem. - Dobrze, to do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia, Fuse. Chase odłożył telefon na stół i jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, na którym ma jakieś osiem lat i jest ubrany w strój, który jego ojciec nosił w pracy. Teraz to na niego przyszła kolej i że to on teraz będzie nosił taki strój. Chase poszedł, więc do łazienki i wpatrywał się w lustro. Miał metr osiemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, jasną cerę, wysunięte kości policzkowe, gęste czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Był wysportowany i silny. Nie bez przyczyny. Ponieważ podobnie jak Fuse pracuje w terenie i ma zezwolenie na wykonywanie misji samodzielnie, musiał zdać masę egzaminów o tematyce sportowej. Musiał spędzić wiele godzin na siłowni, żeby wypaść jak najlepiej. Ponieważ instytucja, w której będzie pracował Chase, opisywana w mediach jako instytucja bezpieczeństwa i sprawiedliwości różniła się trochę pod niektórymi względami od innych wywiadów - była służbą mundurową, podobnie jak policja. Każdy z agentów dostawał, więc swój kombinezon odpowiednio dostosowany do jego właściciela. Był nie tylko dostosowany do rozmiarów ciała, ale także odpowiednio termoaktywny. Było to ważne, ponieważ różne osoby pocą się w innej temperaturze, a agent na misji musi czuć się komfortowo. Oprócz standardowego stroju, Chase miał jeszcze strój dostosowany do nurkowania, strój do skakania z dużej wysokości z wbudowanym spadochronem i strój dostosowany do zetknięcia się z niebezpiecznymi substancjami, (na przykład chemicznymi) do którego dokładany był specjalny kask. Strój utrzymany był w granatowej kolorystyce, ale były na nim obecne również inne kolory. W tym jasnozielone pasy, które zwęzały się od kołnierza aż do paska. Na kombinezonie znajdowało się również kilka kieszeni oznaczonych czarnym kolorem. Ważnym szczegółem było również logo instytucji umieszczone przy lewym barku Chase'a na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej. Był to srebrny okrągły symbol o średnicy około dziesięciu centymetrów. Na tym srebrnym okręgu znajdowała się jasnozielona litera "A", zaznaczona czarnym celownikiem. Do kombinezonu również dołączone były spodnie z dwoma czarnymi kieszeniami z zielonymi paskami. Chase, naszykował, więc strój w łazience i wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Pomyślał, że założy strój przed samym wyjściem, a do tego czasu zje śniadanie. Po zjedzeniu ciepłych grzanek z masłem i wypiciu kawy, Chase spakował do swojej torby kilka kanapek, które sobie wcześniej przygotował. Przed samym wyjściem wykonał telefon do Trace: - Już się przygotowałem, mogę być za jakieś piętnaście minut, jesteś już gotowa? - Tak, możesz przyjechać. Chase ubrany już w kombinezon zabrał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, po czym wsiadł do swojego czarne Audi R8 i pojechał w stronę domu Trace, który znajdował się jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od domu Chase'a w East Hyde, jakieś 33 kilometry od centrum Bedford i jakieś 41 kilometrów na północny zachód od centrum Londynu. Mijał wiele podobnych do siebie domów tradycyjnie murowanych czerwonymu cegłami. Widząc odpowiedni adres na ogrodzeniu, Chase zatrzymał się przed domem Trace. Kiedy już tam był, zadzwonił dzwonkiem, a Trace prawie natychmiast otworzyła drzwi i wyszła. Miała jakieś metr sześćdziesiąt osiem wzrostu, była szczupła, miała kasztanowe włosy, jasną cerę i brązowe oczy. - Cześć. - Cześć. - No to, co jedziemy? - Chętnie zaprosiłabym cię na kawę czy herbatę, ale widzę, że chyba nie ma na to czasu, więc może spotkamy się w jakiś luźniejszy dzień. - Dobrze, dzięki... możemy się kiedyś spotkać, oczywiście - Chase zauważył pewną różnicę między nim a Trace, otóż Chase czuł się trochę nieśmiały w towarzystwie osób, których zbyt dobrze nie znał. Trace natomiast z łatwością nawiązywała nowe kontakty. - Ja natomiast dziękuję za podwózkę. - Nie ma za co - Chase się uśmiechnął. Kiedy wsiedli do samochodu, Trace zaczęła opowiadać o sobie: - Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w jednej ekipie, jesteś miły... - Ty też jesteś miła... - odpowiedział trochę niepewnie Chase - nie znamy się jeszcze dobrze, a już chciałaś mnie poczęstować kawą... - A, to nic, ty zrobiłeś więcej załatwiając mi przejazd. - To nic takiego. - Sądzę, że nie każdy mógłby mi to zaoferować. - Naprawdę, to nic takiego... Kiedy przejeżdżali przez Londyn Trace opowiadała o sobie: - Mam młodszą siostrę, studiuje matematykę, mój tata pracuje jako sędzia, a moja mama pracuje jako dentystka. - Ciekawy zawód... - Powiedziałam już dużo o sobie, może teraz ty też powiesz coś o sobie... - Dobrze, to zacznę od tego, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem świeżo po studiach. Wcześniej pracowałem jako kaskader filmowy. - Ciekawe zajęcie, ale ja chyba bym się na to nie odważyła. - Z drugiej strony czy w naszej nowej pracy będzie bezpiecznie... - Bycie agentem zawsze wiąże się z jakimś zagrożeniem. Nawet jeżeli nie będę sama pracowała w terenie, to zawsze istnieje jakieś ryzyko. Nie mieszam już tego, co kto komu powie, ale na przykład takie porwanie to nic przyjemnego. - Masz rację, już nie wiem, co jest bezpieczniejsze, ale... jak widać pisana mi jest praca w agencji... tak jak mojemu ojcu. - Naprawdę? Twój tata też był agentem? - Co ciekawe u Fuse'a było tak samo. Znam się z nim od wczesnych lat szkolnych... nasi ojcowie pracowali w tych samych służbach co my. - Aż... nie chce mi się wierzyć... - Co prawda nie było to za czasów kiedy Charge był szefem, ale i tak jest w tym coś dziwnego. - A twoja mama? Gdzie pracowała? - Jako dziennikarka, pisała artykuły do gazety i takie tam... ale niesety zginęła w wypadku, miałem wtedy dwa i pół roku, nie pamiętam jej, znam ją tylko ze zdjęć i opowieści mojego taty. - To straszne, bardzo mi przykro. - Fuse'm również przez większość czasu zajmował się ojciec. Jego rodzice rozwiedli się, gdy miał sześć lat. Kolejne podobieństwo między nami. Mógłbym dodać jeszcze, że obaj jesteśmy jedynakami, a ty mówiłaś, że masz młodszą siostrę, tak? - Tak, ma dwadzieścia jeden lat. Po kilku godzinach drogi, Chase i Trace zatrzymali się przy barze, który stał przy poboczu. Kiedy usiedli przy stole, Chase zapytał Trace: - Wiesz już co zamawiasz? - Tak szczerze to nie jestem jakoś głodna, myślę, że wystarczy mi kawałek ciasta. Może wezmę brownie i do tego kawę, może być Latte z mlekiem. Tyle mi wystarczy. - Naprawdę nie chcesz zamówić dania obiadowego? - Jakoś nie za bardzo. - Po przejrzeniu menu, stwierdzam, że zamówię rybę z frytkami. Trochę proste to danie, ale chyba nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru - to ostatnie Chase powiedział dyskretniej - A jeżeli chodzi o deser, to wezmę na wynos kawałek ciasta i kawę, po zjedzeniu dania głównego. Deser zjem w samochodzie, żeby nie tracić czasu. Zanim Chase i Trace dotarli do Szwajcarii zdążyło się już porządnie ściemnić. W świetle latarni, którymi była otoczona latarnia widać było drobne, spadające płatki śniegu. W pewnym momencie Chase zadzwonił do Charge'a i powiadomił go: - Będziemy za jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut. - To świetnie, właśnie dojechał agent Fuse, zrobimy dzisiaj takie spotkanie na luzie, a jutro szkolenie w sprawie organizacji, którą obecnie rozpracowujemy. - Dobrze, rozumiem, to do zobaczenia, Charge. - Do zobaczenia, Chase. Dokładnie jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut później Chase skręcił na ośnieżony podjazd, przy stał Charge, opuszczający w górę barierę. Kiedy Chase i Trace wyszli z samochodu przyjrzeli się budynkowi. Chociaż było dosyć ciemno widać było zapalone przez okna światła, reflektory przed budynkiem i świecące charakterystyczne logo z literą "A". Budynek sprawiał wrażenie nowoczesnego, jego ściany były granatowe. Miał trzy piętra nad ziemią i składał się z wielu dołączonych do siebie modułów rozłożonych na dużej powierzchni. - Zaprowadzę was do odpowiedniego wejścia - powiedział Charge. Chase i Trace, którzy szli za Charge'm, podekscytowani przyglądali się konstrukcji budynków. Mimo minusowej temperatury, chłodnego wiatru i trzeszczącego pod ich nogami śniegu nie było im zimno, ponieważ termoaktywne kombinezony idealnie dostosowywały się do temperatury. Jedynym dyskomfortem mógł być brak nakrycia głowy, ponieważ w chwili szkolenia pracownicy HTTI nie mieli jeszcze wszystkiego przygotowanego do produkcji ze względu na konieczność przygotowania nowocześniejszego wyposażenia. Kiedy agenci znaleźli się przy odpowiednim wejściu, Chase zobaczył przez drzwi znajomą twarz. Rude włosy, trochę spłaszona głowa, okulary z prostokątnymi szkłami, w cienkich oprawkach, zielone oczy, szczupła budowa ciała, jednak bez wyjątkowe umięśnienia, jakiś metr siedemdziesiąt osiem wzrostu i charaktrystyczny uśmiech, tak to był Fuse. Po przekroczeniu progu drzwi, agenci przywitali się z Fuse'm. Następnie przetarli swoje buty ze śniegu i uważnie przyglądali się pomieszczeniu. Białe ściany, oświetlenie na suficie, w kącie na lewo klatka schodowa i winda, na prawo czarny stolik, a obok krzesła, trochę jak w poczekalni u lekarza. - Chodźcie za mną - odparł Charge i wskazał kierunek prawą ręką, na której nadgarstku widniał srebrny Rolex. Charge prowadził agentów wzdłuż do korytarza prosto do pomieszczenia, na środku którego znajdował się duży, czarny stół i wokół niego poustawiane były krzesła w tym samym kolorze. Charge poprawił swoją ciemnobrązową fryzurę gładząc ją ręką, sięgając początkowo od swoich wyjątkowo dużych brwi, aż do swoich uszu. Miał ciemne oczy, przeciętnej wielkości posturę, był umięśniony. Trochę mniej niż Chase i trochę więcej niż Fuse. Po jego wyglądzie można było się zorientować, że trochę popołudni musiał spędzić na siłowni. Miał jakieś metr osiemdziesiąt dwa wzrostu. Po jego zachowaniu można było się również zorientować, że lubi sobie pożartować i że traktuje swoich pracowników nie jak podporządkowanych mu niewolników tylko bardziej, jak dobrych kolegów. - Drodzy agenci, przyszliśmy do tego pokoju, aby podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami, na temat waszej nowej pracy. Zdecydowałem, że rozsądniej będzie pokazać wam wszystkie najważniejsze pomieszczenia w każdym z budynków dopiero jutro. W dzień lepiej będzie widać na przykład hangar, bo obecnie oświetlenie w nim szwankuje. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić - w tym momencie uśmiechnął się - dzisiaj pokażę wam tylko wasze sypialnie, biura i miejsce, w którym możecie mnie znaleźć, ale najpierw uczcijmy ten wielki dzień. Charge wyciągnął cztery kieliszki z szafy wiszącej na ścianie i rozłożył je na stole. Następnie wyciągnął ze specjalnej, stojącej w rogu sali chłodziarki szampana, a następnie nalał go do każdego z kieliszków. Następnie Charge usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i zasugerował, co powiedzieć. Wtedy agenci, wiedząc już o tym wznieśli toast: - Za agentów! Rozdział 2. Zakątki agencji. Agenci spędzili wieczór na rozmowach, nie było to żadne szkolenie, przypominało bardziej rozmowę przy rodzinnym stole, każdy mógł dodać coś od siebie w każdym momencie. Być może Charge zorganizował to spotkanie, aby umocnić relacje między pracownikami, które będą kluczem do sprawnej pracy w tej służbie, lub chciał pokazać się z dobrej strony, albo po prostu to była stara tradycja tej organizacji - te myśli pozostaną w głowach agentów jeszcze na długo po tym spotkaniu. Kiedy późny wieczór zaczął przeradzać się w środek nocy, więc Charge powiedział: - Jeżeli ktoś chce podam mu klucz do sypialni i odprowadzę go... - Ja, chyba jestem już zmęczona - odpowiedziała Trace. - Dobrze, Trace, w tym pudełku mam wasze klucze, odprowadzimy cię. Weź tylko ze sobą swoje rzeczy. Agenci poszli za Charge'm po korytarzu, oświetlonym jasnym, LEDowym oświetleniem, kontrastującym z niemal czarnym niebem widocznym przez szybę. Na korytarzach nie było nikogo oprócz czwórki agentów. Ochroniarze siedzieli w innym segmencie bazy przy komputerach z monitoringiem. Sypialnie agentów znajdowały się na ostatnim piętrze budynku. Przy korytarzu z sypialniami nie było LEDowego oświetlenia, tylko nieduże lampki, przy drzwiach. Być może służyły one po to, by nie oślepiać w nocy nikogo, kto jest senny. Po przekręceniu klucza, Charge zapalił światło w pokoju Trace i oprowadził ją po pokoju. Pokój każdego z agentów wyglądał tak samo poza wyjątkiem perspektywy widoku przez okno. Na drzwiach pokoju, będacych w kolorze drewna znajdowały się srebrne litery tworzące pseudonimy każdego z agentów, mające informować o tym czyj pokój znajduje się za drzwiami. Patrząc od strony zewnętrznej, w tylnym lewym kącie pokoju znajdowało się sporej wielkości materac, a pod nim skrzynia, w której przechowywane były różnego rodzaju poduszki oraz pościele. Z tej samej perspektywy, na prawo od łożka znadowało się biurko, przy którym stał nowoczesny komputer zaprojektowany specjalnie przez firmę HTTI. Idąc dalej w prawo znajdziemy przejście do podręcznej garderoby oraz toalety i łazienki. Podłoga głównej części pokoju i garderoby pokryta była drewnianymi panelami, a toaleta i łazienka białymi kafelkami. Na przeciwko drzwi znajdowało się duże okno, z kolei nad samymi drzwiami znajdował się przymocowany do ściany telewizor. Ściany i sufit były natomiast koloru białego. Co do oświetlenia, na sufice każdej z zamkniętych przestrzeni pokoju, znajdowały się prostokątne płytki oprawione srebrną ramą, wewnątrz których znajdowały się trzy prostokątne reflektory. Oprócz tego przy biurku znajdowała się lampka do czytania, a obok wysoka rurka, świecąca jasnoniebieskim światłem, która miała odpowiadać za odpowiednie oświetlenie pokoju w nocy. Trace postawiła na podłodze swoje bagaże. Pozostała trójka agentów dostawiła tam także kilka pojemników i torebek, które zdecydowali się ponieść, aby jej pomóc. - Przed południem, o godzinie dziesiątej włączę sygnał, który zadzwoni w waszych pokojach, wtedy postarajcie się zebrać w ciągu kilku minut i ustawić się na dziedzińcu. W porządku? - Tak, rozumiem - pokiwała głową Trace. - No to dobranoc - powiedział na pożegnanie Chagre. - Dobranoc - dodali Chase i Fuse. - No to do jutra - powiedziała, uśmiechając się w stronę agentów, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Następnie Charge poprowadził Chase'a i Fuse'a do pomieszczenia, z którego niedawno wyszli. Cała trójka posiedziała tam jeszcze chwilę, później Charge powiedział jeszcze kilka rzeczy o sprawach organizacyjnych i powiadomił Chase'a i Fuse'a, że jeżeli chcą to mogą pozostać w dwójkę w tym pomieszczeniu i pomówić w cztery oczy. Ci dwaj skorzystali z możliwości i postanowili pomówić o ostatnich wydarzeniach z ich życia. - Co tam u Morgana? - zapytał Chase - Nadal podróżuje? - Tak, to jego pasja, odkąd odszedł ze służby. Ostatnio wybrał się do Stanów Zjednoczonych, na razie nie chciał mi mówić zbyt wiele, ale mówi, że częściowo wiąże się to z jego dawną służbą w agencji. Mówi, że nie wyjaśnił jeszcze czegoś z ostatnich lat swojej pracy. - Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadnie w kłopoty. - Jak to mówił, to bardziej reporterska praca, robi zdjęcia, zapisuje notatki, nie to, żeby chodził z palcem na spuście... Jeżeli znajdzie to o czym mówił, co najwyżej przekaże to agencji... - Kiedy odszedł ze służby? W dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim? - Tak, ale najpierw skończył tak czynnie pracować jak się urodziłem, później był łącznikiem, a twój tata? - W siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, ale w późniejszych latach również był łącznikiem. - Jak się ma? - Dobrze, często się z nim widuję, jest w formie, chodzimy czasem do kina... Rozmowa Chase'a i Fuse'a toczyła się dalej, a robiło się coraz później. - Zastanawiam się czasem, co nas czeka i jakie zadania otrzymamy... - Też się nad tym zastanawiam. - No, to jak, jest już prawie trzecia, jutro ważny dzień, idziemy już spać? - Tak myślę... Chase i Fuse wzięli klucze do swoich pokojów i weszli na najwyższe piętro tego modułu budynku, gdzie się rozstali. Chase wszedł do swojego pokoju i otworzył okno, by wpuścić do pokoju świeże powietrze. Potem napił się wody i ułożył się wygodnie w swoim łóżku. Rankiem, gdy się obudził i jego sprawność umysłowa nie była jeszcze na najwyższym poziomie zastanowiło go to pomieszczenia, a tym bardziej dlatego, że nie widział go jeszcze w świetle dziennym. Dopiero po kilku sekundach wszystko do niego dotarło. Powoli odkrył pościel i wstał na równe nogi. Wtedy wyjrzał przez okno. Zobaczył wtedy obsypane śniegiem Alpy. Stał tak nieruchomo i nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Kiedy tak patrzył, usłyszał nagle dzwonek do swoich drzwi, co go trochę wytrąciło z obserwowania pięknych krajobrazów. Postanowił otworzyć drzwi i wtedy ujrzał Charge'a. - Wybacz Chase, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się stołówka. - W porządku, nic się nie stało... - Nie obudziłem cię? - Nie, patrzyłem właśnie na Alpy, kiedy wczoraj wieczorem przyjechałem z Trace było już zupełnie ciemno i nie było ich widać, nie spodziewałem się tego... - Nie dziwię ci się, patrząc na nie można stracić poczucie czasu. - To prawda. - To, jak zaprowadzić cię? - Może najpierw się przygotuję, przebiorę... to potrwa z pięć minut. - Przyjść za pięć minut? - Tak, możesz. Dokładnie po upływie pięciu minut Charge zadzwonił ponownie. Chase był już ubrany w komninezon. - Mam takie pytanie Charge, czy może powinienem założyć coś innego? Nie chcę, aby ten strój ubrudził się w owsiance czy syropie klonowym - w tym momencie Chase po raz pierwszy zażartował sobie podczas rozmowy z Charge'm, można stwierdzić, że znał go już lepiej i w jego towarzystwie czuł się swobodniej niż wcześniej. - Nie martw się, Chase - odpowiedział ze śmiechem Charge - ten kombinezon jest przystosowany do niecodziennych warunków... chcesz zejść schodami czy zjechać windą? - Lepiej zejdę po schodach, muszę jakoś rozgrzać swoje mięśnie. - Dobrze, ja jeszcze zawiadomię Fuse'a i Trace, żeby się przygotowali. Charge zszedł razem z Chase'a na drugą kondygnację budynku, gdzie prowadził go wyjątkowo długim tunelem, po którego obu stronach znajdowało się mnóstwo różnych pomieszczeń, których wnętrze i zastosowanie było dla Chase'a jeszcze jedną wielką zagadką. Pomiędzy drzwiami znajdowały się także duże przeszklenia, które znajdowały się kilka metrów głębiej niż granatowe ściany budynku, mające za zadanie pomieścić wnętrza rozmaitych pomieszczeń, co było widać patrząc z zewnątrz. Po około dwóch minutach agenci przeszli do drugiego modułu budynku. Właśnie tam na końcu korytarza znajdowało się wejście do kawiarni. - Tam znajduje się kawiarnia - oznajmił Charge - Można tam zamówić na przykład jakiś deser, ale w tej chwili nas interesują te drzwi po lewej stronie przed wejściem do niej. Jest tam cały magazyn różnych rodzajów żywności i stanowiska, gdzie możne je przyrządzić. Tak jak w programach typu Masterchef. Charge zaprowadził Chase'a, który stanął w bezruchu, dostrzegając ogrom rościągniętych na długość dziesięciu i szerokość pięciu metrów regałów wypełnionych różnego rodzaju żywnością. Były tam produkty do kuchni orientalnej, w tym dań azjatyckich, ale również produkty przeznaczone dla osób nietolerujących glutenu. - Widzę, że jesteś pod wrażeniem - powiedział Charge. - Nie spodziewałem się tego, jak w tym wszystkim mam się połapać? - No, oczywiście, jeżeli, któregoś dnia jesteś zmęczony, czy źle się czujesz, możesz się również zadowolić naszą stołówką, czy kawiarnią, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich w miejscu, w którym teraz przebywasz nie musisz za nic płacić. Chase nic nie mówiąc rozejrzał się na boki, a następnie podszedł do jednego z regałów. Następnie sięgnął po jeden ze słoików i przeczytał na głos: - Pasta z owoców tamaryndowca... to pewnie do dań tajskich. - Zgadza się. Wtedy Chase niespodziewanie usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Zza regału wyszedł jakiś młody mężczyzna z czarnymi, kręconymi włosami. W przeciwieństwie do ubioru Chase'a, zamiast zielonych kształtów na jego mundurze, znajdowały się żółte. Chase domyślał się, że może mieć to związek z rangą. - Miło mi - mężczyzna wystawił rękę - nazywam się Michael Blue, jesteś nowym agentem pierwszego rzędu, zgadza się? - Tak, jestem znany jako Chase. - Michael Blue jest agentem drugiego rzędu, jego szefem jest Christopher Zill, specjalista od techniki i gadżetów, który kiedyś pracował dla HTTI. Zresztą później ci go przestawię. - Oprowadzić Chase'a? - zaproponował Blue. - Możesz mu pokazać kilka rzeczy i poopowiadać o zasadach korzystania z tego pomieszczenia, a ja... wyjdę na dwie minutki, żeby przyprowadzić Fuse'a i Trace, oni też są nowi... wtedy zapomniałem zrobić wszystko za jednym zamachem. Charge wychodząc, pospiesznie dodał jeszcze: - W porządku, Chase. - Tak, w porządku - odpowiedział Chase. Kiedy Charge wyszedł, Michael opowiedział Chase'owi o konkursach na najlepszy posiłek, w którym w wolne wieczory, chętni mogą wziąć udział, a następnie pokazał Chase'owi głośniki grające różnego rodzaju muzykę. - To głośniki - powiedział Michael - można sobie włączyć różnego rodzaju muzykę, jazz, pop, muzykę klasyczną, klasyki z lat osiemdziesiątych... - Super. - W zależności od tego czy chcesz się dobudzić, czy posłuchać czegoś spokojnego po męczącym dniu... tylko jest jedna wada tego urządzenia, musisz dogadać się z resztą obecnych. - Rozumiem, Michael, a tak zmieniając temat, od kiedy jesteś agentem. - Już cztery lata, od dwatysiące czwartego. - Jeszcze chciałem zapytać jeśli mogę, jak wygląda twoja praca? Byłeś kiedyś na jakiejś misji? - To nic wielkiego, jako agent drugiego rzędu jestem bardziej łącznikiem, nie pracuję w terenie, raczej donoszę jakieś informacje policji, nie będę napadał na apartament Doktora Inferno... - w tym momencie się zaśmiał. Chase był pewien, że słyszał coś o Doktorze Inferno i jego organizacji na jednym ze szkoleń. - Ten Doktor Inferno to teraz temat top? - zapytał Chase. - No, wiesz, wrócił po kilku latach, o ile wiem Charge chce rozpracować jego organizacje, ale to już sprawy sprzed wielu lat, zaczęły się jakoś w drugiej połowie lat osiemdziesiątych, Charge z pewnością wspomni wam o tym na szkoleniu. Wtedy właśnie Charge przyprowadził Fuse'a i Trace. Chase przywitał się z nimi nawzajem. Przedstawił im się również Michael. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Charge umówił się z agentami: - Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, na chwilę z wami zostanę i zrobię sobie tosty - w tym momencie się zaśmiał - o dziesiątej umówimy się na dziedzińcu na spacer po naszym budynku, a około siedemnastej mamy szkolenie. W międzyczasie możecie nawiązać nowe kontakty i pójść na siłownię. W porządku? - Tak - odpowiedzieli agenci. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, agenci pozostali jeszcze chwilę w jadalni i prowadzili rozmowy. - Mam kilka formalności do załatwienia z profesorem Zill'em - oznajmił za kilka minut Charge - więc teraz zostawię was samych. Spotkamy się za półgodziny na dziedzińcu. W porządku? - Tak - przytaknęli agenci. Kiedy Charge wyszedł, Chase zapytał skierował pytanie do pozostałej dwójki siedzących przy stole: - Słyszeliście coś o Doktorze Inferno?... Ja nie jestem w temacie, ale podobno to jeden z tematów na topie... - Charge wspomniał coś o nim na jednym egzaminie - powiedział niepewnie Fuse - To było tego dnia, kiedy Charge i ten drugi egzaminator zadawali nam pytania co zrobilibyśmy w danej sytuacji. Myślę, że pamiętasz to szkolenie, bo ten drugi egzaminator trochę działał nam na nerwy. - O, tak, pamiętam. - Myślę, że Inferno to bardziej temat dla wtajemniczonych, policji, agentów - wypowiadała się Trace - Mam wrażenie, że nawet te środowiska się go bały, dlatego media nie za bardzo o nim mówili, ale jednak wybrani o nim wiedzieli. Charge o nim wiedział, zaryzykuję nawet stwierdzenie, że widzieli się w cztery oczy, chociaż jak go zapytacie, to on będzie wiedział to najlepiej. Podobno ten cały Inferno... on nie jest normalnym kryminalistą, ma bardzo niezrównoważony charakter, łatwo go doprowadzić do szału... - Zrobiło się jakoś mrocznie... - odparł z lekką ironią Chase - Oglądaliście "Podejrzanych"? - Ja, oglądałem - powiedział Fuse i podniósł swoje prawie ramię w górę. - Właśnie, trochę skojarzyło mi się z tą legendą o Keyserze Soze... oczywiście wierzę w to co mówiła Trace, tylko takie moje spostrzeżenie... A tak w ogóle to kto wie... może będziemy rozpracowywać jego organizację, chociaż to chyba mało prawdopodbne? - Jeżeli tak to żałuję, że nie zostałam łączniczką - zaśmiała się Trace - Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem zbyt wrażliwa jak na agentkę, aż dziwne, że zdałam egzaminy. - Ja z kolei dziwię się, że mi zaliczyli egzaminy, skoro mam taką dużą wadę wzroku - zażartował Fuse - Ktoś mógłby mi strącić okulary i nie widziałbym jego twarzy! Chase usiłował wymyślić jakiś żart, ale najwyraźniej mu to nie wychodziło. Uśmiechnął się tylko. Agenci z czasem zapomnieli, że zaraz muszą zejść na dziedziniec i brutalnie przypomniał im o tym dzwonek. W jednej chwili podnieśli się i niemal biegiem opuścili jadalnię. Kiedy wychodzili kątem oka zauważyli jakiegoś mężczyznę o blond włosach, który mógł być agentem drugiego rzędu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich i zapewne rozpoznał w nich agentów drugiego rzędu, ponieważ ilość dzwonków zależy od stopnia agentów - jeden długi dzwon jest sygnałem dla agentów pierwszego rzędu, a dwa krótsze dla agentów drugiego rzędu. Trzy dzwonki oznaczają natomiast alarm związany z konieczną ewakuacją z budynku. Miejsce, w którym czekać mają agenci jest zazwyczaj wcześniej ustalone. W przypadku ewakuacji, trzeba jak najszybciej zbiec klatką schodową do tego przeznaczoną na dziedziniec. Natomiast w przypadku spontanicznego zebrania, słychać informację czytaną zazwyczaj przez Charge'a, lub któregoś z ochroniarzy, mającą na celu określenie docelowego miejsca zebrania. Tak, więc po około dwóch minutach od dzwonka, agenci znaleźli się na pokrytym głębokim śniegiem dziedzińcu. Śnieg był rozciągnięty aż po horyzont, z którego zdawały się wychodzić góry. Gdyby nie góry, śnieg zapewne sprawiałby wrażenie bezkresnej pustki i wydawałby się jakąś śnieżną pustynią. Agenci rozejrzeli się. Charge stał na środku dziedzińca. Agenci podeszli do Charge'a. - Jakieś pytania? - zapytał Charge, patrząc na twarze agentów i gestykulując palcami prawej ręki. Agenci nic nie mówili. - Słuchajcie - kontynuował Charge - Skoro wy nie macie pytań, to ja zadam wam pytanie. Zanim przejdziemy do zwiedzania, będę chciał wiedzieć, czy w strojach, w które jesteście ubrani odczuwacie komfort termiczny? - Chyba tak - oznajmił Chase - chociaż trudno powiedzieć, bo przy tym zejściu się zgrzałem. - Ja nie chcę się preziębić - powiedział Fuse - myślę, że przydałby mi się kaptur. - A ty Trace? - Trochę zimno mi w nadgrstki i dłonie - odpowiedziała Trace - to zimno tak nieprzyjemnie szczypie... chyba przydałby mi się długi rękaw. - Rozumiem, w sumie nie dziwię się wam, ponieważ w obecnej chwili, jak pewnie się domyślacie, mamy temperaturę poniżej zera stopni Celsjusza - oznajmił Charge - na szczęście pomyślałem o zapasowych częściach do waszych strojów. Kiedy będziecie przechodzić z budynku do budynku, możecie je założyć. Ubiór każdego z was zawsze dostosowany do jest do waszego komforu termicznego, o którym rozmawialiśmy na jednym spotkaniu. Mam, więc dodatkowe części do waszych ubiorów; dopinane długie rękawy, kaptury, rękawiczki i osłonę przedniej części twarzy, z której korzysta się raczej w ekstremalnych przypadkach, takich jak misje na biegunie północnym. Charge rozdał każdemu z agentów woreczki z wyposażeniem, podpisane kolejno: Chase, Fuse, Trace. - Bardzo dziękuję, teraz znacznie lepiej - powiedziała Trace, uśmiechając się w stronę Charge'a. - Rozumiem, więc, że możemy już zaczynać nasz spacer? - zapytał Charge, a agenci twierdząco pokiwali głową. - No to za mną - odpowiedział Charge, a następnie odwrócił się plecami w stronę twarzy agentów, aby mógł ich poprowadzić. Po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach marszu w linii prostej, Charge zatrzymał się przed wejściem do jednego z modułów i odwrócił się w stronę agentów. - Waszą przygodę ze zwiedzaniem naszej agencji, zaczniemy w dość oczywisty sposób, od spotkania z pozostałym personelem agencji. Poprosiłem profesora Zilla, aby dopilnował agentów drugiego rzędu, żebyśmy mogli się z nimi spotkać... o, jeszcze jedna rzecz, jak pewnie wiecie, niektóre moduły naszej bazy są ze sobą połączone. Moim skromnym zdaniem, jednak, zwiedzając ten budynek po raz pierwszy, powinniście wiedzieć, jak każdy moduł wygląda z zewnątrz. Przed wejściem mam dla was jeszcze po małym podarunku. Charge wyciągnął z kieszeni papierowy plan agencji, na którym były rozmieszczone jej wszystkie pomieszczenia, a następnie otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je agentom. Agenci szli wąskim korytarzem, który po jakichś dziesięciu metrach się rozgałęział. Po przejściu tego dystansu, zapukał do jednych z drzwi i powiedział głośno, przystawiając głowę na wysokość ich zamka: - Możemy teraz wejść. - Tak, Charge, oczywiście... - dało się słyszeć odpowiedź jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny. Charge otworzył drzwi, a agenci ujrzeli pomieszczenie podobne do szkolnej klasy. Od innych pomieszczeń w tej bazie różniła się przede wszystkim dużą ilością drewnianych przedmiotów w jej wnętrzu. Znajdowały się tam także dwie tablice - jedna służąca do pisania kredą i druga - multimedialna. W miejscu, znajdującym się pod tablicami znajdował się niewielki stopień o wysokości dwudziestu centymetrów. Zapewne miał on do tego, aby stojący na nim swobodnie mógł sięgnąć książki umieszczone na półce pod sufitem, lub zegar, znajdujący się w ich pobliżu. W chwili, kiedy agenci weszli do sali, wewnątrz znajdowało się dziewięć osób. Mężczyzną, który przed chwilą pozwolił otworzyć drzwi Charge'owi był opiekun agentów drugiego rzędu - Christopher Zill. Był średniego wzrostu, miał krótkie, siwe włosy i lekko ostające uszy, na swoim nosie nosił okulary oprawione, grubą, czarną ramką, ubrany był natomiast w biały garnitur z czarnym krawatem. - Dzień dobry panu - powiedziała Trace, która weszła do sali jako pierwsza po Charge'u - Dzień dobry wszystkim. - Dzień dobry - dodali prawie równolegle Chase i Fuse. - Miło was widzieć - odparł z uśmiechem Christopher Zill - Jesteście nowymi agentami pierwszego rzędu... W tym momencie każdy z agentów po raz kolejny zaczął zastanawiać się nad losem poprzednich agentów pierwszego rzędu, ale jednak wszyscy milczeli. - Pracowałem kiedyś w HTTI - kontynuował po kilku sekundach milczenia - jak pewnie wiecie ta organizacja opracowuje dla agentów naszej służby różne sprzęty, pojazdy, gadżety i tym podobne... Oto moi uczniowie. W tym momencie Zill wskazał swoich uczniów siedzących na krzesłach. Byli to sami mężczyźni. Ich wiek wahał się od około dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu pięciu lat. Zill podchodził do każdego z mężczyzn po kolei i mówił jak się nazywają: - Jack Riley, (średni wzrost, krótkie czarne włosy, lekki zarost, z pochodzenia Irlandczyk) Christhopher Mead, (krótkie, jasne blond włosy, jeden z młodszych obecnych na sali) Michael Blue, (znany już agentom) Clint Coleman, (czarne włosy z przedziałkiem, zarost) Dennis Shaw, (wysoki, włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu, błękitne oczy, jeden z młodszych obecnych), John Reynolds (wysoki, długa, ulizana, kasztanowa grzywka, także jeden z młodszych na sali) Joseph Stanton, (średni wzrost, zakręcone kastanowe włosy) Marcus Stokes, (jasne blond włosy, zielone oczy). - Teraz chyba moja kolej - odparł Charge - Sophie Stiles znana jako Trace, Jack Amatic znany jako Chase i Toby Filos znany jako Fuse. Wszyscy z obecnych w sali powitali nowych agentów. - Pozwólcie, że na wyjdę na dwie minuty pokażę naszym nowym agentom moje laboratorium - Zill oznajmił swoje zamiary obecnym w sali agentom - Zaczekacie chwilę? Agenci pokiwali twierdząco. Teraz Zill zaprowadził razem z Charge'm Chase'a Fuse'a i Trace w odpowiednie miejsce. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, agenci ujrzeli sporej wielości gabinet Zilla. Prawie wszystko w nim było białe podobnie jak i drzwi. - To mój gabinet - odparł Zill - Nazywam go swoim laboratorium, bo często rysuję szkice jakichś pojazdów lub gadżetów, które w przyszłości mogą wam posłużyć... wiem, mówiłem, że nie pracuję już w HTTI, ale w pewnym sensie można powiedzieć, że pracuję dla HTTI. To nie moja praca, tylko bardziej hobby, a ponieważ znam ludzi z HTTI, a z szefem firmy Markiem Staffordem mówi sobie po imieniu nie ma problemu, żebym i czasem coś zaoferował. Pieniądze to osobna sprawa, kiedy powstanie coś na bazie projektu, otrzymuję je, ale to taka dodatkowa motywacja. Jak pewnie widzicie, wszystko u mnie musi być uporządkowane i przejrzyste. Muszę wiedzieć co mam w jakiej szufladzie, bo chaos i bałagan w moim biurze doprowadzają mnie do szału, dlatego właśnie w takim gabinecie wolę pracować... to znaczy projektować sam. - Nie chcemy nic panu nabrudzić w takim czystym pomieszczeniu, może lepiej wyjdziemy? - zaproponowała Trace, która zauważyła, że Zill wpatruje się obecnym w ich buty. - Nie, nie ma problemu, obejrzyjcie sobie wszystko co chcecie - Zill w tym momencie się zaśmiał. Po wyjściu z gabinetu Zilla agenci odnieśli wrażenie, że jest on miły i przyjazny, ale ma swój specyficzny charakter i upodobania i zastanawiali się jak to będzie widywać się z nim na codzień. Następnym miejscem, które odwiedzili agenci był moduł szpitalny. Różnił on się tym od pozostałych, że na jego froncie znajdowały się naprzemienne, pionowe białe i czerwone pasy. - Jak pewnie się domyślacie to moduł szpitalny - oznajmił Charge po czym się zaśmiał - Nie będę was straszył tym miejscem, ale istnieje ryzyko, że będziecie tam często gościli. Po chwili Charge westchnął i kontynuował: - Kiedyś miałem inne wspomnienia związane z moją pracą. Często czuliśmy się bezpiecznie. Wynajmowaliśmy nawet pokoje dla całych rodzin. Raz jeden z agentów odwoził syna ze szkoły. Ten jego syn zranił się w kolano i zabrał go do nas, nasi lekarze założyli mu opatrunek. Dzisiaj, w czasach kiedy Infernox powrócił nie byłoby to możliwe... - A ci poprzedni, agenci pierwszego rzędu, co się z nimi stało, zginęli? - Nie, ale wymiękli, nie mogli tak dłużej, wszyscy naraz, może dlatego, że dobrze się znali, ale nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zdarzyło. Czasami ktoś rezygnował, ale nie wszyscy w tym samym czasie, nigdy. Ciężkie czasy... nie będę was już dekoncentrował, o tych rzeczach porozmawiamy po południu. Teraz dla odmiany pokażę wam coś co mi się milej kojarzy. Charge przeprowadził agentów przez halę, w której organizowane były przyjęcia z okazji różnych uroczystości, takich jak czyjeś urodziny, czy też Boże Narodzenie. W tym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jeden ogromnych rozmiarów stół i siedzenie ze skórzanym oparciem przy ścianie. W osobnym miejscu znajdowała się również niewielka kuchnia. Dach był skośny. Najwyższa wysokość pokoju znajdowała się w środku szerokości sufitu. To właśnie do niego przyłączone było oświetlenie w postaci lampek w kształcie walca rozmieszczonych w równomiernych odstępach wynoszących około pół metra. - W tym pokoju zawsze staramy się, aby każdy był uśmiechnięty - Charge mówiąc to uśmiechnął się. Po wyjściu z tego sporej wielkości pomieszczenia, Charge przeprowadził agentów do kolejnego modułu. - Teraz pokażę wam miejsce, w którym przechowujemy nasze firmowe pojazdy - oznajmił Charge - W sumie ten cały moduł jest przeznaczony do ich przechowywania... no może za wyjątkiem niewielkiego biura informatycznego. Samoloty i pojazdy powietrzne mają osobny hangar. Pojazdy wodne są natomiast przechowywane na przyczepach pojazdów lądowych. Agenci przechodzili w tym momencie przez wielki hangar, przypominający trochę garaż podziemny w centrum handlowym. Na niemal każdym miejscu znajdował się jakiś granatowo-srebrny pojazd z firmowym logo agencji. - Przyjrzyjcie się uważnie tym pojazdom, być może już niedługo staniece za sterami, któregoś z nich, a tak w ogóle to szykuję dla was fajną niespodziankę za trzy dni. Jak się uda to będą nawet dwie niespodzianki, ale na razie nic wam nie mówię. Nic oprócz tego, że dzisiaj nie wchodzimy za tę ściankę. Po wyjściu z hangaru, Charge wskazał agentom, gdzie znajduje się siłownia. Była to wprawdzie kolejna ogromna hala. Charge nazwał ją kolejnym z modułów. Ściany były pomarańczowe i było dużo przeszkleń. Na tej hali znajdował się rozmaity sprzęt do ćwiczenia, od bierzni, po ciężarki. W oddzielnej części tego modułu znajdowała się również strzelnica i inne urządzenia, sprawdzające sprawność agentów. Na koniec Charge zostawił największy i najważniejszy z modułów, który agenci poznali jako pierwszy. To w nim znajdowały się pokoje agentów, pomieszczenie, w którym przeprowadzane były narady oraz stołówka. Charge skupił się teraz, jednak na podziemiach. To tam właśnie znajdowały się różnego rodzaju puchary i medale, upamiętniające najlepszych agentów, którzy odeszli ze służby. Charge nie pokazał agentom całych podziemi, tylko skupił się na razie na najważniejszych pomieszczeniach. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że coś ukrywa, albo robi agentom jakąś niespodziankę. Kiedy Charge prowadził agentów przez pokój z trofeami ich uwagę zwróciły dziesiątki sejfów, któe wypełniały osobne pomieszczenie. Było, jednak także dużo innych pomieszczeń. - Myślę, że na razie kończymy i spotkamy się o siedemnastej - oznajmił Charge - Jakie odczucia? - Super! - powiedziała Trace - Nie spodziewałam się takiego wyposażenia. - Ta agencja jest w kategorii agencji tym co Hogwart w kategorii szkoły z internatem - dodał, uśmiechając się Chase. - Trafne - zaśmiał się Fuse - Ja mam takie same odczucia. - No to się cieszę - uśmiechnął się Charge - No to spędźcie jakoś ten wolny czas, spotkanie mamy o siedemnastej, jak byście o nim zapomnieli, to nie martwcie się, dzwonek wam o nim przypomni. Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 3. Drugie oblicze. Charge w tym momenci rozstał się z agentami, którzy pomyśleli, że Charge idzie teraz do swojego biura lub pracowni informatycznej. - Co teraz robimy? - Chase skierował swoje pytanie do pozostałej dwójki agentów. - Może pójdziemy w jakiejś miejsce, gdzie można wygodnie usiąść i porozmawiać? - zaproponowała Trace. - Dobry pomysł - zgodził się Fuse. - Ja też tak myślę - odparł Chase - Czy wy też tak macie, że chcielibyście sprawdzić co jest za tymi wszystkimi drzwiami. - No, rozumiem cię - zaśmiał się Fuse - Ja też tak mam. - Przecież mamy dokładną mapę naszej bazy... - powiedziała Trace, - Nie opisuje wszystkiego bardzo dokładnie - odparł Chase - W przypadku tego podziemnego piętra... nie, są tam tylko rozpisane klatki schodowe, wyjścia ewakuacyjne... tak szczerze mówiąc myślę, że są tam magazyny. Co by to miało być innego? W sumie zastanawiam się tylko w co takie magazyny mogą być zaopatrzone. Wcześniej czy później się tego dowiemy. Wtedy uwagę agentów zwróciła poruszająca się klamka przy jednych drzwiach. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, wyszedł zza nich muskularnie zbudowany mężczyzna z krókimi, czarnymi włosami. Po wyjściu z pomieszczenia zamknął drzwi. Zrobił to przy pomocy prawej ręki. Natomiast w lewej ręce trzymał pęk kluczy. Idąc w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na obecność agentów. - To chyba jeden z ochroniarzy - oznajmił dyskretnie Fuse, na co agenci twierdząco pokiwali głową. Po długiej rozmowie agenci postanowili przyrządzić obiad. Była to okazja do kolejnej rozmowy. Każdy z agentów znał się trochę na kuchni. Każdy w podobnym zakresie, ale w chwili kiedy Chase stał przy swoim stanowisku dało się zobaczyć jak szybko operuje wszystkimi przyrządami i chociaż przyrządzał tam obiad po raz pierwszy wydawało się, że korzysta z tej kuchni od wielu lat. Dyskusja na temat kuchni bardzo zaangażowała agentów. Wszyscy mówili o swoich rodzinnych przepisach i tradycjach związanych z gotowaniem. W pewnym momencie Chase sprawdził godzinę na swoim telefonie. Była 16:48. - Co?! Już ta godzina? - Fuse nie ukrywał zaskoczenia - Ale ten czas szybko mija przy wspólnej rozmowie. - To prawda - zgodziła się Trace, a Chase twierdząco pokiwał głową. Niedługo później rozległ się dzwonek. Już kilka minut przed nim, agenci czekali przed drzwiami do odpowiedniej sali. Po jakichś dwóch minutach od dzwonka do agentów dołączył Charge. Kiedy doszedł do drzwi umiejscowionych na końcu korytarza, wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni klucz, dzięki któremu je otworzył. Agenci znaleźli się teraz w dużej, okrągłej sali. Znajdowało się tam około trzydziestu siedzeń, które rozmieszczone były spiralnie przez niemal całe pomieszczenie. Między siedzeniami znajdowało się kilka przejść, dzięki którymi można było przejść na drugi koniec sali. Na przeciwko wejściowych drzwi znajdywał się ekran, służący do wyświetlania slajdów. Ściany tego pomieszczenia były wykończone drewnem. Z drewna zrobione były również drzwi; te wejśćiowe oraz dwoje innych drzwi rozmieszczonych po bokach ekranu. Warto również wspomnieć, że w sali nie było również okien, które zastępowało specjalne oświetlenie. Drzwi natomiast były dźwiękoszczelne. Wynikało to z powodu obowiązku zachowania tajności narad. - Usiądźcie wygodnie, najlepiej gdzieś na środku i w stronę ekranu - nakazał agentom Charge, wskazując odpowiednie miejsce. Agenci nic nie mówiąc wykonali polecenie, a Charge lekko otworzył prawe drzwi. Zrobił to w taki sposób, że trudno było zobaczyć wnętrze kolejnego pomieszczenia. Mając już pilota w ręce Charge mógł włączyć już slajdy. - Infernox... - powiedział stanowczym głosem stojąc po stronie prawych drzwi - tak nazywa się organizacja Doktora Inferno, organizacja, którą obecnie rozpracowujemy. Charge nacisnął przycisk na pilocie, a na ekranie pojawiło się logo organizacji. Symbol wyglądał trochę jak czaszka, ale przedstawiał ją bardzo nienaturalnie, trochę jak karykaturę. Na dole znajdowała się szczęka, a na górze jej wyższa część, zaczynająca się na wysokości kości policzkowych i kończąca się na wysokości trzech płomieni, w które czaszka wydawała się przeradzać. Wyglądało to tak, jakby były to jej włosy. Czaszka wraz z płomieniami przedstawiona była w kolorze czarnym. Znajdowała się na żółtym okręgu, pod którym znajdował się, jeszcze okrąg. Całość przedstawiona była na czarnym tle. - Infernox rozpoczął działalność na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych, ale sam Doktor Inferno działał na włąsną rękę już nawet na końcu lat siedemdziesiątych, ale wtedy zajmował się głównie małymi napadami, ale tak naprawdę to zrobiło się o nim głośno dopiero w połowie lat osiemdziesiątych, a odkąd rozpoczął przestępczość zorganizowaną mówili o nim wszyscy, którzy byli w to wtajemniczeni. Dwadzieścia lat temu pracowałem w londyńskiej policji. Pewnego dnia dostałem zlecenie. Podobno widziano go gdzieś w pobliżu centrum handlowego, jego; Doktora Inferno. Pomijając szczegóły tego właśnie dnia stanąłem z Doktorem Inferno w cztery oczy. Byłem w stroju cywilnym, nie wiedział, że byłem policjantem. Potrafiłem to dobrze rozegrać. Na początku wziął mnie za jakiegoś recydywistę. Podczas naszj rozmowy nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Był nerwowy i nadpobudliwy. Wynikało to po części z jego zaburzeń psychicznych, ale również środków psychoaktywnych, które nie wątpliwie zażywał. Rozmawialiśmy tak kilka minut. Później powiedział, że zostawił gdzieś broń i to, że wie, że jestem gliniarzem. Wydawał się taki bezbronny, chociaż mówił o różnych makabrycznych zbrodniach jakie popełnił. Mówił również, że wypowiada się w inny sposób kiedy rozmawia z gliniarzami, mówił, że podświadomie domyślił się, że jest gliniarzem. Mówił też wiele innych nie zrozumiałych rzeczy. Miałem wrażenie, że jest na haju i tak najprawdopodobniej było. Mówił również, że wziął coś, czego nie powinien był brać. Chodził nerwowo, ale wydawał się wyjątkowo senny. Teraz po tylu latach zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę brał narkotyki, czy też to wszystko zagrał. W pewnej chwili wyciągnąłem z kieszeni małe urządzenie, aby napisać wiadomość patrolowi policji o zajściu. Kiedy pisałem ten raport, Inferno zapytał mnie o to, czy nasza znajomość będzie tajemnicą. Wtedy spojrzałem na jego twarz, nic nie mówiłem, ten wyraz twarzy nie zwiastował nic dobrego. Potem usłyszałem tylko histeryczny śmiech. Powiedział do mnie: "ja też cię zdradziłem... Brookerze". Jednak wiedział o mnie nieco więcej. Patrzył tak na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie wiem kiedy, ale zrobił to... zrobił mi zastrzyk z jakąś substancją, która za pewne miała mnie osłabić lub uśpić. Dawka była zbyt silna, zasnąłem, a Inferno nawiał. Na szczęście, dzięki temu, że wysłałem raport, policja mogła namierzyć moje dokładne położenie. Znaleźli mnie tam, śpiącego, przed centrum handlowym, z głową na stoliku. Była już ciemna noc, więc jakoś nikt najwyraźniej nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, a jeżeli nawet ktoś mnie zobaczył, pewnie pomyślał, że się upiłem. Kiedy obudziłem się w szpitalu, ponieważ tam mnie odwieźli, znalazłem w swoim kieszeni swoich spodni kartkę z napisem: "To dopiero początek naszej znajomości, Dean, do zobaczenia". Później żaden z policjantów nie patrzył na mnie, tak jak wcześniej. Charge wyświetlił zdjęcie Doktora Inferno. Jego twarz wydawała się jakoś nienaturalnie zdeformowana i pełna różnego rodzaju szram i blizn. Największa szrama przechodziła wokół jego lewego oka. Mimo wszystko najbardziej przykuwała wzrok jego fryzuram która była wyższa niż jego głowa, od której odstawa na conajmniej trzydzieści centymetrów. Jego włosy były czarnego koloru i znajdowały się na nich trzy, pomarańczowe paski przechodzące od czoła aż do najwyższego punktu jego włosów. Prawdopodobnie sekretem Doktora Inferno była jakaś specjalna substancja, którą nawilżał swoje włosy. - Jest jeszcze jedna historia... - kontynuował Charge - w drugiej połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych kiedy już pracowałem w naszej agencji, znaleźliśmy miejsce, w którym ukrywał się Doktor Inferno. Pojawili się tam agenci pierwszego rzędu oraz policja prawie równolegle. Była to wielka willa z basenem, w której na początku dziejów jego organizacji odbywały się tam przyjęcia. Inferno wybrał to miejsce, ponieważ znajdował się z dala od ludzi. Było to gdzieś na jakiejś Szkockiej wsi. Otoczyliśmy jego dom helikopterami i zaczęliśmy strzelać, a szyby i ściany się sypały. Po chwili Inferno w furii wybiegł nam na przeciw i zaczął ostrzeliwać wszystkich z wielkiej strzelby. Nie były to, jednak wystarczające strzały, aby zestrzelić potężne helikoptery. Tym razem to Inferno poniósł klęskę. Wystrzeliliśmy cztery pociski samonaprowadzające. Wycelowaliśmy je w każdą z jego kończyn. Nie powodowały one znaczynych obrażeń, ale unieruchomiały przestępcę. Była to i jest legalna metoda zatrzymania przestępcy. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że w tej chwili Inferno dosyć mocno zalał się krwią. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy, Inferno próbował miotać się na plecach, ale bezskutecznie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy czuł się taki bezradny, a jak zobaczył moją twarz w kabinie jednego z helikopterów trudno opisać było jego wściekłość, ale jak pewnie się domyślacie nie zapomniał tego i od tego momentu planował zemstę. Wylądował w londyńskim więzieniu. Nie miał, jednak siły, aby opracować jakikolwiek plan ucieczki. Warto również dodać, że z trudem się poruszał. Ten właśnie pobyt zafundował mu kilka nowych blizn. Czasami w szale uderzał głową o kraty, przez co ciął sobie twarz. Warto również wspomnieć, że Inferno w celi był sam, a strażnicy traktowali go nieco inaczej, niż innych więźniów. Jego cela była połączona z toaletą, a obok było okno, przez, które zostawiono mu jedzenie. Ani razu nie wypuszczono go, jednak poza celę. Dostawał tam obłędu. Być może przesądą jest przypisać ludziom, któzy podjęli decyzję o tej celi, to jaki jest dzisiaj Inferno, bo zmienił się przez ten czas, ale być może nieświadomie uczynili coś takiego. Nie myślałbym tak o nich, jeśli lepiej pilnowaliby cel, ale... dwa miesiące, tyle czasu Inferno przebywał w swojej celi. Pewnej nocy udało mu się wymknąć przez okno, służące do podawania pocisków. Przechodził przez kuchnię, więc wziął dwa noże do samoobrony. Po drodze dostał się do jednego z pomieszczeń, w którym można było dzwonić z telefonu stacjonarnego. Podniósł, więc słuchawkę i wykręcił numer... prawdopodobnie do Johna Vipera i mu o wszystkim opowiedział. Viper powiedział mu o tym, że miał wyjechać na tydzień i wszyscy się o niego martwili, powiedział mu też, że Infernox jest taką wielką rodziną i wszystkim im go brakowało. Wtedy Inferno się zaśmiał i powiedział o tym, źe musiałby być szaleńcem, żeby zostawić w ich rękach Infernox i zapytał ich czy się nie zastanawiali czy on nie siedzi w pudle. Viper mu coś odpowiedział, ale już nie pamiętam co. Na koniec powiedział, że jego syn również próbował go znaleźć. Jego syn wtedy miał około dwudziestu lat (nie wiemy, kim była przed laty partnerka Doktora Inferno, ale wiemy, że związek nie przetrwał zbyt długo). Na koniec Inferno, powiedział, że nie ma już czasu i musi się skryć. Jak pewnie domyślacie się, rozmowa się nagrała, ale Inferno jak najszybciej musiał dostać się do jakiegoś bezpiecznego pomieszczenia. Podobno po drodze jakiś strażnik go zobaczył, ale nie zdążył zaalarmować, ponieważ Inferno od razu rzucił się na niego z nożami i zadał mu kilkanaście ciosów w okolice serca na głębokość od pięciu do dziesięciu centymetrów. Teraz Inferno musiał pozbyć się zwłok i czekać w bezpiecznym miejscu na ratunek. Po kilku godzinach kilku jego szpiegów z Viperem na czele przyszło Doktorowi z odsieczą. Nie obyło się, jednak bez krwi. Po tym zdarzeniu Inferno bardziej zżył się ze swoją organizacją. Czasami były momenty, w których był surowy, ale członkowie Infernoxa mówili o sobie żartobliwie, jak o popapranej rodzince, a Inferno dla większości był takim wujkiem. Podczas pobytu w celi Doktora Inferno badano narkotyk, który w dużych ilościach znaleziono u niego w domu. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie miał z nim do czynienia. Zastanawiające było również to, że za nim wrócił na wolność, wykryto w okolicy kilkanaście osób odurzonych tym narkotykiem. Podejrzewano, że to jakiś domowy wyrób Infernoxa. Pod wieloma względami, Inferno pozostaje dla nas, jednak bardzo zagadkową postacią, nie wiemy jak naprawdę się nazywa, z zapisków jego szpiegów znamy, jednak jego datę urodzenia. Jest ode mnie o rok starszy, wiemy, że niedługo zbliżają się jego pięćdziesiąte piąte urodziny. Charge włączył kolejny slajd, na którym znajdowało się zdjęcie prawej dłoni Doktora Inferno. - Wspomnę teraz jeszcze o jednej szczególnej rzeczy na jego temat. Po postrzale w prawą dłoń stracił w niej czucie, więc zainstalował sobie w niej mechaniczne stawy, które ją wspomagają. Jak widzicie część metalowego urządzenia znajduje się na wierzchniej stronie dłoni. To jeden z jego znaków rozpoznawalnych. Kiedy Charge włączył kolejny slajd na ekranie ukazała się kolejna twarz. Mężczyzna na niej przedstawiony miał wystające kości policzkowe, zielone włosy i krótkie blond włosy. - John Viper, przez kilkanaście ostatnich lat prawa ręka Doktora Inferno. Viper znany jest również jako Złoty Ząb, ponieważ jego lewa, górna czwórka pokryta jest złotym lakierem. Viper urodził się w 1970 roku w Londynie. Wiadomo, że jest w stałym związku małżeńskim i ma nastoletniego syna. Taki status w Infernoxie to rzadkość. Na kolejnym slajdzie znajdował się kolejny mężczyzna w podobnym wielku. Miał on czarne, ulizane włosy i był w podobnym wieku, co John Viper. - To Jon White, słynny pomocnik Doktora Inferno, urodzony w 1973 roku. Wiadomo o nim, że jest często odpowiedzialny za przebieg misji. Wraz z Doktorem Inferno i Johnem Viperem opracowują plany. Viper często też pojawia się na miejscu misji, obserwuje jej przebieg i daje raport Doktorowi Inferno. Kolejny slajd przedstawiał mężczyznę, który wiekiem przypominał bardziej Doktora Inferno. Jego głowa była dosyć niska i wydawała się być spłaszczona, miał krótką, czarną grzywkę i kilka zmarszczek. - To Peter Slate, urodził się w 1950 roku, najprawdopodobniej gdzieś w Anglii, jest specjalistą od różnego rodzaju broni i materiałów wybuchowych. Kolejne zdjęcie nie przedstawiało już normalnie wyglądającego człowieka, miał on mechaniczne implanty. Jego lewa połowa twarzy pokryta była metalową powłoką, a mniej więcej na jej środku znajdowało się zielone mechaniczne oko. Na uwagę zasługiwało również prawe ramię, na którego miejscu znajdował się również stalowy przegub, ale nie był on w pełni pokazany na zdjęciu, ze względu na to, że było to zdjęcie portretowe. Mężczyzna miał również krótką czarną grzywkę jak Peter Slate, choć wyglądał na młodszego. - Oto Michael Segretto, wieloletni szpieg Doktora Inferno, urodził się w 1968 roku. Jak pewnie widzicie wygląda trochę inaczej niż inni szpiedzy. W 1999 roku organizował jakiś skok. Choć do dzisiaj wszyscy specjaliści od kryminalistyki mają wątpliwości co do przebiegu misji i tego, czy faktycznie ją zlecił, wiadomo jedno. Tego dnia Michael przebywał w jakimś zakładzie, w którym znajdowały się zapasy benzyny lub ropy. Wiadomo że musiał towarzyszyć mu inny szpieg. Nie wiadomo co było celem tego napadu, czy zemsta, czy próba pozyskania dużej ilości pieniędzy, jak na razie jest to tajemnicą, ale wiadomo, że podczas jego zadania zdarzył się wypadek. Skóra Michaela miała kontakt z benzyną, ropą lub jakąś substancją chemiczną. Wiadomo też, że doszło do zapłonu. Ktoś uratował Michaela. Stąd wiadomo, że najprawdopodobniej towarzyszył mu inny szpieg. Po tej nieudanej misji, Inferno i jego wspólnicy, amputowali Michaelowi ramię i przeprowadzili u niego operację skóry twarzy. Zainstalowano mu metalowe implanty, oraz specjalny czujnik, dzięki któremu poprawnie widzi na lewe oko. Zamiast prawego ramienia zainstalowano mu przegub, na którym zainstalowano piłę mechaniczną. Z taką bronią Michael błyskawicznie tnie metal czy też ludzkie kości, a samo urządzenie nie jest wcale głośniejsze od wiertła dentystycznego. Pseudonim, którego czasem używa w pracy to Piła. Charge wyświetlił zdjęcie implantu ramienia Michaela, a następnie zdjęcie kolejnego szpiega. Miał on siwe włosy, lekki zarost, kilka zmarszczek i niezadbaną, nieuczesaną fryzurę. - Teraz przejdę do tematu, który budzi u nas i w policji sporo kontrowersji. Szpieg, którego widzicie nazywa się Christopher Hove, urodził się w Walii w 1954 roku, a później zamieszkał w Londynie. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Hove dołączył do Infernoxa byłem zszokowany, "ale ten świat mały" - pomyślałem. Znałem Christophera Hove'a, nadmienię, że to mój rocznik. Razem z nim zdawałem egzaminy za nim dołączyłem do policji. Znaliśmy się dobrze, kilka razy nawet rozmawialiśmy, nie to, że się przyjaźniliśmy, ale na przykład kiedy Hove pytał mnie o godzinę, odpowiadałem mu na pytanie. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że był trochę nierozgarnięty, a do tego miał jeszcze wadę wymowy. Hove'a odnaleźliśmy na liście czynnych przestępców Infernoxa dwa lata temu. Do dzisiaj nie wiem jakimi motywami kierował się Hove. Zastanawiam się czasami, czy to dlatego, że ja się dostałem, a on nie, być może to była zemsta, ale... Hove nie wydawał mi się być osobą ambitną, być może Inferno go zwerbował... kto wie? Liczę, że w przyszłości dowiemy się więcej na jego temat. Następnie na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie kobiety. Miała proste, czarne włosy, sięgające jej na wysokość podbródka, kolczyki i ciemnobrązowe tęczówki oczu. - Charlotte McGraw, urodzona w 1973 roku. W 1988 roku uciekła z poprawczaka. Natknęła się na ulicy na Doktora Inferno. Być może był to przypadek, albo też Doktor Inferno chodził po poprawczakach i szukał sobie pracowników... to byłoby dziwne. Od tego czasu kilkukrotnie widziano ich razem na ulicy. Specjaliści od spraw kryminalistyki spekulowali, że mogli współżyć seksualnie. Co może zastanawiać z dokumentów wynika, że Charlotte mimo upływu dwudziestu lat pozostała w czynnej służbie. Na kolejnym slajdzie, znajdowało się zdjęcie mężczyzny, który miał lekko odstające uszy, spłaszczony podbródek i czarne włosy z zakolami. - To Daniel Gard, urodził się w 1966 roku, pracował dla Infernoxa na podobnych zasadach, co Jon White. Sporządzał plany misji, obserwował szpiegów, był łącznikiem... Na następnym zdjęciu nie było zdjęcia twarzy tylko czarny napis: "Albert Grayflash". - Miałem wam o tym powiedzieć. Grayflash to gorący temat od 2006 roku. Nazwisko? Pseudonim? Grayflash pojawił się w kilku z list Infernoxa. Być może to jakiś nowy szpieg. Na jednej z list znaleziono misję o kryptonimie: Grayflash. Niestety nie mamy wystarczająco dużo informacji, by wiedzieć kim on jest. Do dzisiaj pozostaje jedną z zagadek, dotyczących Infernoxa. Pozostało nam jeszcze jedno zdjęcie, zaraz je wyświetlę. Na ostatnim zdjęciu pojawił się mężczyzna bez żadnych szczególnych cech, miał bladą cerę, płaskie czoło i czarne zaczesane włosy. Z twarzy był podobny do Doktora Inferno bez charakteryzacji. - Tak wygląda syn Doktora Inferno. Prawdopodobnie urodził się około 1978 roku, ale dokładna data nie jest znana. Tożsamość ówczesnej partnerki Doktora Inferno również. Nie wiadomo czy syn Doktora Inferno również wkracza w przestępczy świat, ale jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. To już koniec prezentacji, ale jeszcze opowiem coś od siebie. Najpierw, jednak wypada, abym zapytał; macie jakieś pytania. Agenci milczeli, Chase po chwili podniósł rękę i powiedział: - Myślę, że nie, wszystko dobrze wyjaśniłeś. - A wy, macie jakieś pytania? - to pytanie Charge skierował jak pewnie się domyślacie do Fuse'a i Trace. - Nie - przecząco pokiwali głowami. - A więc zacznę wam opowiadać; - kontynuował Charge - jeżeli chodzi o naszą relację z Infernoxem, to przez lata się zmieniła. Kiedy Infernox utzymywał się głównie ze szmuglowania narkotyków, ścigaliśmy go, ale po tylu latach porachunki stały się bardziej osobiste. Ponieważ złapaliśmy kiedyś ich na gorącym uczynku, oni muszą się zemścić. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb. My oczywiście działaliśmy zgodnie z prawem... w sumie ciężko byłoby streścić całą historię naszej konfrontacji z Infernoxem, bo to w sumie stale powracający temat od początku mojej kariery w policji. Trzydzieści lat, TRZYDZIEŚCI LAT, dosyć dużo rzeczy zmieniło się przez tyle czasu, wiem, że Inferno na początku działał na swoją rękę i może tak dużo się o nim nie mówiło, ale nawet jak nie brać pierwszych pięciu lat pod uwagę to i tak mówimy o liczbach podobnego rzędu. Dlatego wreszcie chciałbym to skończyć, nie tylko ja zresztą. Niestety zakończyć to nie jest łatwo. Wiadomo, że Infernox ma kilkanaście swoich firmowych budynków na terenie całego świata, więc trzeba przyznać, że Infernox wie co robi... niestety. Inferno dał się złapać w 1997 roku, ale coś czuję, że zasady gry i jego postępowanie się nieco zmieniły. W tym momencie Charge podniósł jakieś teczki z biurka. Kiedy wyciągnął z nich papiery kontynuował przemowę: - To wszystkie raporty z misji, dotyczących Infernoxa. Trochę tego jest. Niestety na większości tych kartek zapisano niewiele przełomowych odkryć dokonanych podczas misji. Nie chcę, aby kolejne drzewa poszły na marne... szukajmy kolejnych poszlak, a jeżeli już je znajdziemy - działajmy. Każdy z was może przyczynić się do zakończenia tej niekończącej się gry. Mówcie o swoich spostrzeżeniach, o tym co usłyszycie, czy zauważycie. Po tym spotkaniu dostaniecie małą pracę domową, przygotowałem dla każdego z was ksero raportów z misji związanych z Infernoxem od początku działalności tej agencji. Jako agenci pierwszego rzędu jesteście upoważnieni, aby je przeczytać, a nawet powinniście to zrobić. Od siebie dorzucę kilka raportów z czasów mojej pracy w policji. Przeczytajcie je sobie, od dzisiaj to wasza własność. To taki trochę pamiętnik. Nie spieszy się, nie musicie dzisiaj wszystkiego przeczytać, ale zróbcie to w jakiejś wolnej chwili. Dam wam jeszcze rozpiski naszych spotkań, ćwiczeń na siłowni i regulamin. Charge rozdał całej trójce całe sterty dokumentów. - Jeżeli mamy pokonać Infernoxa to wspólnymi siłami - kontynuował Charge - Każdy z was nie bez powodu przyszedł w to miejsce, uwierzcie w swoje możliwości, a może pewnego dnia ktoś z was na prawdę zmierzy się z Doktorem Inferno i jego armią. Dzisiejsze zebranie miało zapoznać was trochę z waszą pracą. Niestety z pewnych przyczyn nie mamy możliwości dowiedzieć się pewnych szczegółów na temat Infernoxa. Przeczuwam również, że nie o wszystkich szpigach wiemy, ale miejmy nadzieję że czas zadziała na naszą korzyść i wreszcie zakończymy działalność Infernoxa i jego organizacji... macie jakieś pytania? Ponieważ agenci nie mieli pytań Charge kontynuował: - Skoro nie macie pytań, pozostaje mi życzyć wam spokojnego wieczora. Możecie już iść. Agenci pożegnali Charge'a, a następnie wyszli z pokoju trzymając papiery w jednej ręce, a drugą zamykając drzwi. Rozdział 4. Sabotaż. Jakieś czterdzieści kilometrów oddzielało siedzibę agentów w Szwajcarii od najbliższej siedziby Doktora Inferno. Budynek ten ukryty był między drzewami w pobliskim lesie. Ponieważ Inferno nie miał czasu, ani pieniędzy przekształcił opuszczony budynek, zamiast zlecać budowe nowego. Wnętrze budynku i jego wykończenie wskazywało na to, że był on kiedyś magazynem. Inferno nie mógł, jednak na żadnej podstawie stwierdzić co było w nim przechowywane. Było około godziny osiemnastej, kiedy Inferno spotkał na korytarzu Michaela Segretto. - Szefie - powiedział Michael - Pracowałem dla ciebie tyle lat, czy nie mógłbym teraz przejść jakiejś operacji i odejść ze służby. Czy jest jeszcze dla mnie jakaś szansa na normalne życie? Dostaje pieniądze, ale co z tego jeżeli nie mogę z nich korzystać jak człowiek? - Nie wiem czy to w ogóle możliwe, a poza tym przypomnij sobie kto tyle namęczył się przy twoich operacjach?! - Inferno wyraźnie zaczął się irytować - Jak wyglądałoby twoje życie, gdybym ci nie pomógł?! - Szefie, tyle lat dla ciebie służę, mi się też coś należy! Wiem, że takie operacje też są możliwe, nie chcę musieć się izolować, żeby nie być wytykanym na ulicy, chce mieć normalną, pracę, rodzinę... - Michael - w tym momencie Inferno się zaśmiał - żałuję, że nie zakładałem ci mechanicznej protezy innej części ciała... - Po tylu latach jestem już tym zmęczony, powinieneś dać mi jakąś możliwość wyboru. Powiedz na poważnie co o tym myślisz. - Michael, nie będę ukrywał że jesteś mi teraz bardzo potrzebny, mamy teraz dużo pracy, musimy zrobić porządek z agentami. To nie jest takie łatwe, może jeszcze kilka misji i zbierzesz pieniądze na swoją operację. Nie patrz tak na mnie, chcę dla ciebie dobrze, jestem twoim szefem, dobrze ci płacę. Poza tym nie osądzaj mnie o to, że zdarzył ci się taki wypadek, to ryzyko zawodowe. Nikt nie zmuszał cię do pracy w mojej służbie, ja też nie, sam się na to zdecydowałeś... - To dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi odejść, jeżeli wybór jest po mojej stronie? - Michael, spójrz na to z innej strony; potrzebujesz pieniędzy na operację, nie mogę ci ich tak po prostu dać, to potrwa, a co powiesz o pieniądzach Charge'a? Dajmy im popalić! Na nich się skup, wyładuj swoją złość, jeszcze trochę czasu i będziemy mieli pieniądze na twoją operację, a co odejścia ze służby nie podejmuj tej decyzji tak pochopnie, przecież znamy się dobrze, spójrz na Johna Vipera, pozostał w czynnej służbie, a ma żonę i prawie dorosłego syna, a przecież pracuje od tylu lat. - Mam wrażenie, że jego relacje z żoną mocno pogorszyły się przez ostatnie lata... - Słuchaj, Michael, o tym pomówimy później, ale mógłbyś na przykład co jakiś czas zrobić coś dla Infernoxa... jak tak stoisz i patrzysz mam wrażenie, że chciałbyś pociąć mnie tą piłą, słuchaj wykorzystaj swój dar, słuchaj Michael ostatnio często o tym myślałem, zaraz zorganizujemy zebranie, mam pomysł na fajną rozpierduchę! - w tym momencie Inferno poklepał Michaela po lewym ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Czyli Jon i Daniel muszą przerwać rozgrywkę bilarda? - Damy im jeszcze chwilę, a my możemy w dwójkę na krótko przedyskutować nasz plan, w porządku? - Tak, w porządku. Wieczorem Doktor Inferno zorganizował zebranie. Kiedy wszyscy członkowie Infernoxa się zebrali, Inferno usiadł na czarnym, kręconym fotelu na środku sali. Pozostali siedzieli krzesłach, umiejscowionych na końcu sali. Siedzieli na przeciwko do kierunku, w którym siedział Inferno. - Słuchajcie... - odparł Doktor Inferno - choć termin jak na razie jest wątpliwy, mamy w planach misję. Dowiedziałem się, że Dean Brooker ma nowych agentów pierwszego rzędu. Jest to odpowiedni moment, żeby dać mu o sobie znać. W szwajcarskiej siedzibie agentów znajduje się czerwony kryształ. Co wiemy z dokumentów był on prezentem dla pana Charge'a od górników za zneutralizowanie ładunku wybuchowego umieszczonego w kopalni! W tym momencie Inferno zaśmiał się głośno i ironicznie pokręcił głową. Jego pracownicy zachowali się podobnie. - Z tego co wiem - kontynuował Inferno - jest to bardziej osobisty przedmiot dlatego ma inną wartość. Chciałem w pewien sposób dać znać agentom, że jesteśmy dla nich dużym zagrożeniem. Osobę, którą teraz przeczytam poproszę o podejście do mnie; pan Jon White. Proszę podejść. Jon White wstał i z lekkim zdziwieniem, że nie został wtajemniczony wcześniej podszedł do Doktora Inferno. W tej chwili Inferno obrócił się na swoim o fotelu o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni w lewo tak, aby znajdować się na wprost do White'a. - Jon, byłeś w pobliżu agencji w Szwajcarii, miałeś obserwować budynek, patrzeć kto z niego wychodzi, szpiegować go i podsłuchiwać rozmów telefonicznych. Co masz teraz nam do powiedzenia. - A więc... - mówił niepewnym chwiejnym głosem Jon - dowiedziałem się co nieco. - Co konkretnie? - Nie miałem możliwości wejścia do środka budynku, ale z tego co zaobserwowałem na zewnątrz mogę wyjaśnić kim jest pan Mark. Nie znam jego nazwiska, ale na podstawie tego co usłyszałem mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że jest ochroniarzem. Jest dosyć młody, myślę, że ma poniżej trzydziestki. Mark jeździ do sklepu około południa. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić czy codziennie, ale wydaje mi się, że raczej tak, bo widziałem go tam za każdym razem kiedy tam byłem, a byłem tam naprawdę wiele razy. Pan Mark robił zakupy w sklepie sieci LIDL. Za każdym razem kupował wiele rzeczy, które skreślał z listy. Mogło być to zaopatrzenie dla agencji. Każdy ochroniarz zajmuje się czymś innym... ten być może miał zajmować się sprawami organizacyjnymi. - Świetnie, wiemy już dosyć sporo. Jak myślisz, jakim jest typem człowieka? - Nie zauważyłem nic szczególnego, rozmawiał z Charge'm przez telefon. Odpowiadał spokojnie, że rozumie, to co on do niego mówi. Wydawał się być raczej spokojny i wyluzowany. - Jak myślisz, czy przyjmie łapówkę? - Zależy, nie znam dobrze człowieka... - Sądzę, że powinniśmy mu spróbować ją dać. Pistolet jako środek przymusu nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo wygada wszystko Charge'owi. Trzeba mu wszystko spokojnie wyjaśnić i powiedzieć, że nie ma to większego znaczenia dla bezpieczeństwa agencji. - Ile mu zaproponować? - Łapówka powinna być odpowiednia duża. Moja propozycja to dziesięć tysięcy funtów. Pięć jak się zgodzi i kolejne pięć po wykonaniu zadania. Oczywiście groźba w jakimś sensie musi zaistnieć. Możesz powiedzieć, że od tego czasu jest pod baczną obserwacją i że jesteś wyjątkowo łaskawy, ale ja już taki mogę nie być. Zresztą myślę, że wiesz co masz powiedzieć. Musisz przekazać mu także małe kamery i powiedzieć mu, gdzie ma je zainstalować. Wymieńcie się numerami telefonów i dogadajcie. Musisz przedstawić argumenty w odpowiedni sposób. W tej chwili jesteś dla nas cennym narzędziem. Wiesz na temat tego człowieka rzeczy, których my o nim nie wiemy. Przydasz nam się. Czy jutro będziesz już gotowy? - Tak, szefie. - Będziesz pamiętał również o zdobyciu listy nowych agentów i informacji o nich? - Tak, oczywiście. - To świetnie, teraz poproszę do mnie pana Michaela Segretto. Jon posunął się o krok w prawo, a Michael stanął na jego miejscu. - Być może nieuchronne będzie, że podczas napadu na agencję poleje się krew - odparł Inferno - ale powiedz mi Michael; nie biorąc pod uwagę twojej przypadłości. Jakby otoczyli cię ludzie i musiałbyś jak najszybciej zabić każdego z nich, jakiego narzędzia byś użył? Pistoletu, noża kuchennego, piły mechanicznej czy też siekiery? - Piły mechanicznej - odpowiedział prawie natychmiast Michael. - Świetnie, z pewnością byłby to najlepszy wybór. Wydaje mi się, że z nożem jest najbardziej kłopotliwym z tych urządzeń, zwykle trzeba zadać nim kilka, a nawet kilkanaście ciosów. Poza tym trzeba też zagłebić go dosyć mocno i wycelować w odpowiednie miejsce, takie jak na przykład tętnica czy serce. Pistolet jest urządzeniem innego rodzaju, ale pomijając hałas, towarzyszący wystrzeleniu pocisków wiąże się z nim kilka innych problemów. Największym wydaje się być częsta potrzeba zmieniania magazynków, trzeba również odwrócić uwagę podczas celowania, co daje słabe efekty. Jeśli o siekierę chodzi jest ciężka i nieporęczna, poza tym trzeba zagłębić ją dosyć głęboko w ciele ofiary, ale piła mechaniczna jest jakieś trzy razy bardziej efektywna. Wystarczy przyłożyć ją do ciała ofiary wcale nie tak mocno i zaczyna się rzeźnia. Pomijam fakt, że masz ją dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Do tego jest cicha. Tylko pamiętaj nie chodzi o cierpienie tylko o osiągnięcie celu, a krzyki ofiar łatwo wszystko zdradzają, więc w razie konieczności tnij jak najszybciej i ukryj zwłoki. Ufam ci, że zrobisz to najlepiej. - Termin nadal nie został jeszcze ustalony? - zapytał Michael. - Z rozmów Jonem wynika na to, że będzie musiał dogadać się z Markiem i dopiero wtedy ustalimy termin. Trudno jeszcze wszystko oszacować, jest wiele zmiennych, Mark nie wie jeszcze nic o naszych zamiarach. Dopiero po spotkaniu będziemy mogli się czegoś dowiedzieć. Na razie wiemy tylko, gdzie znajduje się budynek, ale nie wiemy jak jest chroniony, nie wiemy o wielu istotnych szczegółach, takich jak chociażby to czy toalety są umiejscowione w toaletach agentów, czy gdzieś na korytarzu, nie wiemy też czy agenci czasami zostawiają budynek bez niczyjego nadzoru, a jeżeli tak, to kiedy to robią. Jon wyciągnie informacje od Marka, a Mark od Charge'a. Wtedy się czegoś dowiemy. - Czekać przed sklepem w godzinach od dwunastej do czternastej? - spytał Jon. - Tak, tak będzie lepiej, nie ma potrzeby narażać się na to, że agenci cię zobaczą. - Srebrny Ford Mondeo... jak zobaczę go i znajomego kierowcę przejdę od razu do rzeczy. - Świetnie, widzę, że mamy solidny plan. - Przyjechać tam firmową furgonetką? - Nie widzę przeciwskazań, i tak mu się przedstawisz, a poza tym to nie Charge! W tym momencie Inferno wstał i wykonał gest w stronę reszty członków Infernoxa. Następnie powiedział do nich: - Wy, możecie już iść, zebranie uważam za zakończone, chciałem was poinformować. Mam teraz kilka formalności do załatwienia z Jonem i Michaelem, to coś o czym nie musicie wiedzieć... Członkowie Infernoxa nic nie mówiąc rozeszli się, A Inferno zaprowadził Jona i Michaela na zaplecze. - Słuchajcie, - oznajmił Doktor Inferno - mam plan, ale nie wiem czy wypali z kilku powodów. Może, by tak potestować tych nowych agentów i cierpliwość Charge'a? Michael przejedzie się tam naszym firmowym skuterem śnieżnym. Zostawi, więc ślady w obie strony, a my do tego czasu zostawimy im pusty budynek. Oczywiście to tylko takie rozważania. Być może śnieg się rozpuści, albo nagle spadnie go tyle, że nie będzie śladów, ale nawet jeżeli nie było śladów, to i tak już na starcie mamy przewagę nad agentami. Macie jakiś pomysł, lub coś co moglibyście dodać do naszego planu od siebie? - Może ja pojawia się w bazie razem z Michaelem? - zaproponował Jon. - To był element do przedyskutowania na później, ale sądzę, że powinieneś przedstawić Michaela Markowi i obserwować jego akcję. Następnie obserwować go z pobliża. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po naszej misji, już przed rozpoczęciem misji wyruszymy do Londynu, a po wykonaniu zadania, Michael zostawi skuter w szwajcarskiej siedzibie. Jon natomiast zgarnie go helikopterem. Teraz plan jest już solidny, ale pamiętajcie, dopiero po spotkaniu z Markiem wszystko rozpiszemy na papierze. Na razie tylko jeden element jest pewny; Jon jutro wyjedziesz najprawdopodobniej około jedenastej. Ściślej mówiąc oszacujesz odpowiednią godzinę, aby na dwunastą znaleźć się na parkingu. Będziesz czekał tam do chwili, dopóki nie pojawi się Mark. Dokładniej do chwili, kiedy będzie to najbardziej prawdopodobne. Sam to oszacujesz. Jeżeli Marka nie będzie na miejscu to następnego dnia robisz powtórkę. Jeżeli, jednak będzie, podejdziesz do niego i uprzedzisz, że macie temat do rozmowy. Możesz umówić się z nim na rozmowę po zrobieniu przez niego zakupów, aby nie był zdekoncentrowany. Jak mówiłem, staraj się, aby nabrał o tobie dobrego zdania. Możesz powiedzieć mu jakąś bzdurę, na przykład taką, że pracujesz dla mnie z przymusu, ale ważne, żeby ci zaufał. Oczywiście postaw też drugą stronę, powiedz, że w tej organizacji są inni, którzy mu zagrażają i że w tej chwili próbujesz ochronić go przed nimi. Powiedz co ma zrobić, konkretnie; umieścić kamery, które mu podasz w odpowiednim miejscu. Powiedz, że dogadacie się telefonicznie oraz drogą mailową. Ważne, abyś przejrzał jego zamiary, sprawdził czy jest osobą, z którą możesz pracować, czy też wygada wszystko Charge'owi. Jeżeli, więc stracisz w nim zaufanie, przywieź nam pana w bagażniku - w tym momencie Inferno się zaśmiał - wtedy ja mu wyjaśnię wszystko swoimi słowami. Pamiętaj, nie rób tego pod sklepem, bo są tam kamery. Najpierw nie okazuj żadnej agresji, dopiero w odpowiednim miejscu złap go za kark, trzepnij go paralizatorem... to dla ciebie chyba nie problem. Pamiętaj, jednak, że to plan B i miejmy nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał go realizować. Masz jakieś uwagi? - Jeśli, jednak trzeba byłoby realizować ten plan B, to użycie naszej firmowej terenówki jest w pełni uzasadnione - Jon zaczął się śmiać. - Tak w ogóle, to zmieniajac temat, to dobrze mi się wydaje, że przegrałeś tę partię bilarda? - Szefie, skąd wiesz? - Mam dobrą intuicję, jako szpieg nie możesz być przezroczysty, nie może dać ci się wyczytać z twarzy twoich emocji. Pamiętaj, to podstawa! - Ma szef dobrą intuicję! - Nie, no żartuję, słyszałem co nieco, ale miejmy nadzieję, że twoja misja pójdzie ci lepiej niż ta gra. - Też mam taką nadzieję. - Możesz już wyjść, jak chcesz. - Dobrze, szefie. Kiedy Jon zamknął drzwi, Inferno zapytał Michaela: - A ty Michael, co o tym wszystkim sądzisz? - Z grubsza nie mam uwag, choć sceptycznie podchodzę do kwestii łapówki. - Co byś zmienił? - Myślę, że wiesz o co mi chodzi, okazuje się, że jednak możesz wyłożyć dziesięć kawałków na coś co można wymusić siłą sugestii? - Przecież ustaliliśmy, że w tej chwili dążymy do zakończenia tej organizacji. - Tak, rozumiem, ale szefie nie sądzisz, że to trochę pochopne, tyle hałasu o nic? - Michael, przecież to bardzo ważne, dajemy agentom znak o swojej przewadze, przecież trzeba od czegoś zacząć, a poza tym słyszałeś, że ten plan ma drugie dno? Czy nie masz ochoty tego zakończyć? Chcesz odejść, a my załatwimy agentów bez ciebie. Czy może nie? Być może to ty odegrasz kluczową rolę w zniszczeniu tej organizacji, mówiłem ci to już. Niech twoja słabość nie powraca w takim momencie, w momencie, w którym jesteśmy już tak blisko... kiedy to skończymy, przedyskutujemy to, w porządku? - W porządku, ale trzymam cię za słowo. - Dobrze, zobaczysz, że jeszcze będziesz z siebie dumny i docenisz to, że tak pochopnie cię nie zwolniłem. - Czy mogę jużw wyjść? - Tak, proszę. Jon zamknął drzwi. - Sukinsyn! - zaklął pod nosem Inferno. Rozdział 5. Układ. Następnego dnia Jon White prawie od samego rana się przygotowywał. Najpierw poszedł do magazynku po odpowiednią amunicję, którą na wypadek potrzeby zrealizowania Planu B musiał mieć przy sobie. Około godziny jedenastej, Jon szedł już do garażu, gdzie czekali na niego Michaek Segretto i Doktor Inferno. - Szefie - spytał Jon - mam tylko takie pytanie; czy ten ochroniarz nie może po prostu przynieść mi tego kryształu? - Nie, nie taki był plan. Nawet jeżeli ochroniarz zna kod dostępu do tego pomieszczenia, nie wyszedłby z tego napad. - Nie warto byłoby spróbować? - Nie, chodzi o taki napad, w którym poleje się krew, chodzi o to, żeby Charge dostał szału, kiedy się o tym dowie co się stało i ślady. Rozumiesz już o co mi chodzi? - Tak, rozumiem. - Jon, nie spieprz nic - powiedział Inferno trochę nerwowy - pamiętasz o wszystkim? - Tak, pamiętam, nie powinienem mieć problemów, to proste zadanie - odpowiedział stanowczo Jon - brałem już udział w wielu trudniejszych misjach. Martwię się tylko, że ten ochroniarz może być lepiej przezkolony niż nam się wydaje... Wtedy Michael nic nie mówiąc lekko zastukał lewą ręką w bagażnik terenowego samochodu, a Inferno tylko się zaśmiał. - Życzę udanej misji, Jon - dodał po chwili. - Dzięki. Następnie Jon wszedł do kabiny terenowego samochodu Infernoxa. Samochód ten miał wysokie zawieszenie. Był koloru czarnego, ale miał też kilka pasów w kolorze pomarańczowym. Na masce i lusterkach pojazdu znajdowały się symbole Infernoxa. Po prawej stronie drzwi bagażniku znajdował się natomiast mały czarny napis INFERNAL COMPANY. Nawiązywał on do firmy, którą na początku lat dziewięcdziesiątych wykupił Doktor Inferno i dostosował do potrzeb swojej organizacji. W późniejszych latach firma zajmowała się pozyskiwaniem części i konstrukcją pojazdów Infernoxa. Można, więc porównać ją do HTTI. Obecnie Doktor Inferno zaprzestał jednak tworzenia nowych pojazdów, ponieważ nie były mu one potrzebne i nie miał na to wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy. - Jak na razie go nie ma - oznajmił Jon, który zadzwonił do Doktora Inferno po trzydziestu minutach czekania na parkingu przed sklepem. - Jak myślisz, jaka jest szansa na to, że za jakiś czas przyjedzie? - Dosyć duża, ale nie mogę to zagwarantować. - Miejmy nadzieję, że przyjedzie i jakoś to załatwisz. Piętnaście minut po rozmowie, Jon White zauważył srebrny samochód Ford Mondeo i zobaczył znajomego mężczyznę za jego kierownicą. Jon na początku obserwował zachowania Marka. Zauważył, że w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Był to dla Jona dobry znak. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach Mark wyszedł ze sklepu z torbami zakupów. Po włożeniu ich do bagażnika miał już wsiadać do samochodu, ale jak pewnie się domyślacie, Jon mu w tym przezkodził. - Dzień dobry Mark - powiedział Jon. - Kim pan jest? - Mark nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na tego typu zaczepkę. - Nazywam się Jon White, mamy kilka rzeczy do przedyskutowania, zapraszam do samochodu. - Czego pan ode mnie chce i skąd wie pan jak się nazywam? - Proszę się nie bać, robię to dla pańskiego dobra. Nie zrobię panu krzywdy... Mark dość niepewnie usiadł na siedzeniu dla pasażera w samochodzie Jona. - Mark, słuchaj mnie, mam taką sprawę... to nic wielkiego, jestem z Infernoxa, organizacji Doktora Inferno, słyszałeś o nas? - Tak, słyszałem, czego pan chce? - Jest pan ochroniarzem w siedzibie głównej służb specjalnych A. Czy tak? - Tak, to prawda. - Chciałbym prosić pana o przysługę, jeżeli pan ją wykona dostanie pan pieniądze. - Co mam zrobić? - Kilka drobnych rzeczy; po pierwsze chcę, aby pojawił się pan jutro na tym parkingu z listą nowych agentów pierwszego rzędu. Po drugie chcę, aby zainstalował pan kamery w odpowiednich miejscach w agencji i wysłał pan ich podgląd na mój adres mailowy. Wymienimy się także numerami telefonów. - Chce mnie pan przekupić pieniędzmi? - Nie jestem tacy jak inni, usiłuje pana ochronić przed Doktorem Inferno. Pracuję dla niego, nie do końca ze swojej winy. Niech mi pan wierzy, że próbuje wyjść z tego gówna, ale nie jest to takie łatwe, ja nie zabijam ludzi... - A co jeżeli zrezygnuje? - Nie robiłbym tego na pana miejscu. - Czy grozi mi coś złego? = Ja jestem łaskawy, ale wiedz, że Inferno może być już inny. Poza tym weź inną rzecz pod uwagę. Weź pod uwagę, że w rękach Doktora Inferno nie jest tylko pańskie życie, ale również moje. Jak zareaguje na wieść, że nie zdołałem pana przekupić. - Do czego wam potrzebne są w ogóle te informacje? - Inferno potrzebuje listy nowych agentów, aby dowiedzieć się kim oni są i czy stanowią dla niego duże zagrożenie. Proszę dołączyć w załączniku wyniki różnych testów każdego z nich i wszystkie dostępne informacje jakie będą dostępne. Natomiast zdjęcia z kamer są potrzebne nam w innym celu. - Robicie jakiś napad? - To nic poważnego. - Nie, na to nie mogę pozwolić. - Nie wiesz jeszcze co będzie celem tego napadu. - Czy ktoś zginie? - Nie przeprowadzamy zamachu na żadnego z agentów. - Czy interesuje was jakiś przedmiot? - W pewnym sensie tak. - Może po prostu go przywieźć. - Inferno chciał zdobyć go w inny sposób. - Mogę wiedzieć o jaki przedmiot chodzi? - Chodzi o pewien kryształ, przechowywyany w jednym z sejfów, nic wielkiego. - Może zapyta pan szefa, czy ja mógłbym go sprowadzić? - Nie, przerobiłem już z nim ten temat. Powiedział, że musimy zostawić tam jakiś znak. Niestety nie mogę o tym więcej powiedzieć. - Kto ma przyjść po ten kryształ? - Michael. - Nie stosuje przemocy? - Nie, ale łatwo się denerwuje. Dopilnuj, wiec, aby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. - A pan będzie tam? - Będę obserwował przebieg zdarzeń... tak w ogóle możemy już mówić do siebie po imieniu. Możesz do mnie mówić Jon. - Dobrze, Jon, a może tak w ogóle powiesz mi do czego potrzebny jest ten kryształ Doktorowi Inferno? - Wiesz, chodzi o odwieczną rywalizację, między agentami, a Infernoxem. Po co robić problemy o coś tak małego? - Ile pieniędzy proponujesz? - Dziesięć tysięcy funtów. - Dosyć sporo, więcej niż się spodziewałem... - Jeżeli chcesz mniej... W tym momencie Mark się zaśmiał i pomyślał, że Jon jest raczej człowiekiem, który nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy i że dopilnuje, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. - Dobrze zgadzam się, pozostańmy przy dziesięciu kawałkach. - Proponuję pięć kawałków teraz i kolejne pięć po wykonanym zadaniu. Jeszcze jedno; ufam ci, że nie powiesz Charge'owi o naszym układzie, znam takich, którzy popełniliby taki błąd. Mam nadzieję, że ty taki nie jesteś. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jakby dowiedział się o tym Inferno, to nie stałoby się nic dobrego. Ty i ja, bylibyśmy zagrożeni. - Nie ma żadnej możliwości, żebyś odszedł z pracy. - Na razie muszę pracować. - A nie zastanawiałeś się czasem, że być może ja nie będę miał gdzie pracować? - Nie martw się, Charge to jakoś załatwi. Będę podwójnym agentem, pomogę wam później, ale ten mały kryształek, nie mogę go odpuścić, teraz kiedy Inferno stale mi się przygląda. Załatwimy to jakoś, żeby nie było, jestem po twojej stronie. Nie mów o mnie Charge'owi jeszcze z tej przyczyny. Ja chcę wam pomóc. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Charge mi to uniemożliwił. Ja jestem inny niż reszta, rozumiesz? Ufasz mi? - Tak, ufam ci... możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć skąd znasz moje imię? - Dostałem je w zapisie od Doktora Inferno. Prawdopodobnie jakis szpieg z Infernoza obserwował waszą bazę. Następnym razem bądźcie bardziej uważni. - A te kamery i narzędzia podsłuchowe? - Jest do nich dołączona instrukcja. Oczywiście jeszcze skontaktujemy się przez telefon. Dobrze dam ci to pięć kawałków. Jon sięgnął po czarną walizkę, którą trzymał za swoim oparciem swojego siedzenia. Wyciągnął z niej pięć kopek pieniędzy owiniętych gumką, a w każdej z nich znajdowało się dziesięć bankotów o wartości stu funtów. - Masz gdzie zapakować? - spytał Jon. - Może znajdę gdzieś miejsce w samochodzie. - Nie, lepiej spakuję ci je do torebki ze sprzętem. Z czasem zrozumiesz jak to wszystko działa... i jeszcze jedno, zadbaj, aby nikt oprócz nas się o tym nie dowiedział. Ufasz mi, prawda? - Tak. - Za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślisz, czy może słuszniej byłoby powiedzieć Charge'owi, zastanów się nad naszym losem i pomyśl o kolejnych pięciu kawałkach, dobrze? - Tak. - Teraz spiszmy swoje numery telefonów i zadzwońmy do siebie na próbę. - Dobrze. Wszystko się zgadzało. Mężczyźni mieli już swoje numery telefonów. - No to do usłyszenia. - Do usłyszenia, Jon. W tej chwili Jon i Mark rozdzielili się. Jakieś czterdzieści minut później, kiedy Jon wrócił, do siedziby Infernoxa, ujrzał w progu drzwi Doktora Inferno. - Przepraszam, rozkojarzyłem się i zapomniałem zadzwonić. - Nic nie szkodzi, ale gadaj czy w bagażniku tej terenówki nikt nie siedzi? - Nie, nikogo tam nie ma. Pewnie wrócił do bazy jakieś dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści minut temu. - To znaczy, że to załatwiliście? - Tak, udało się, zadzwonimy do siebie za jakiś czas? - Jaki on był? - Łatwowierny, nie miałem żadnego problemu, żeby wpłynąć na niego moimi argumentami. - Powiedz lepiej jakie bzdury mu naopowiadałeś? - Powiedziałem, że jeżeli pomyśli o tym, czy nie lepiej powiedzieć o mnie Charge'owi, niech pomyśli o swoim i moim losie, który jest w twoich rękach i o pozostałych pięciu kawałkach. - Świetnie, dobrze to zagrałeś, mogłeś mu jeszcze powiedzieć, że te pozostałe pięć tyśków jest częścią rodziny, tych co mu je dałeś. To byłoby dobre. - No, tak i... powiedziałem jeszcze, że próbuję być podwójnym agentem, żeby później jakoś pomóc jego organizacji, ale robię to na tyle, na ile mogę i jeżeli mi coś narzucisz... - Świetnie, miejmy nadzieję, że reszta planu też wypali. - Tak... - Naprawdę dobrze to rozegrałeś. Rozdział 6. Konspiracja. To był już trzeci dzień w agencji. Chase, Fuse i Trace zajmowali się głównie czytaniem raportów, które dostali od Charge'a i prowadzeniem rozmów między sobą. Tego popołudnia agenci wymieniali się różnymi informacjami, które wyczytali. - Znalazłem krótki raport spisany przez Morgana, doszedłeś już do niego? - spytał Chase. - Jeszcze nie, za to znalazłem inny wpis należący do... Edwarda Amatica - powiedział z uśmiechem Fuse. - Czytasz od tyłu? - Nie, na razie tylko przeglądam... - Szkoda, że ja nie mogę pochwalić się żadnym agentem w mojej rodzinie - dołączyła się do rozmowy Trace. - Spójrz na to z innej strony - odpowiedział Fuse - przynajmniej to ty jesteś tą pierwszą w twojej rodzinie, może kiedyś ktoś będzie miał cię za wzór do naśladowania. - Fajnie by było - Trace się zaśmiała. - Za chwilę mamy siłownię - oznajmił Chase - Może lepiej wcześniej się przygotować. - No to idziemy? - zapytał Fuse. - Chyba tak... W tym samym czasie Mark zbliżał się powoli do drzwi gabinetu Charge'a. - Charge, możesz mnie wpuścić? To ja Mark. - Już idę - oznajmił Charge. Kiedy Mark znalazł się w gabinecie Charge'a, rozejrzał się. Kiedy przez duże przeszklone okno zobaczył pokryte śniegiem Alpy, odparł: - Jakoś nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do tego widoku, ale przynajmniej można odpocząć od tego wielkomiejskiego życia w ciągłym biegu. - To prawda - odpowiedział Charge - ale i tak dosyć często trzeba jeździć po tych różnych instytucjach i słuchać coraz to bardziej niepokojących informacji o organizacjach terrorystycznych... na przykład o takim Infernoxie. Nie spodziewałem się twojej wizyty... stąd ten bałagan. Widzisz, czytałem jakąś chwilę temu artykuł o walce z korupcją w instytucjach bezpieczeństwa... W tym momencie Mark poczuł się niezręcznie. Zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe, że Charge go przejrzał. Jeżeli by tak jednak było, sposób w jaki z nim wcześniej rozmawiał, wydawałby się jakoś o tym nie mówić. -... Bardzo interesujący artykuł, - mówił dalej Charge - jeżeli chcesz, to dam ci go później do przeczytania. - Dzięki, chętnie skorzystam - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu Mark. - Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale wydaje mi się, że zaraz powinienem odprowadzić agentów na siłownię. Mógłbyś, więc powiedzieć co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Mam takie jedno pytanie; mówiłeś jakiś czas temu o tym wyjeździe z mobilnym centrum, kiedy go organizujecie? - Wieczorem pojutrze. Od godziny szóstej do dziesiątej... jak się nic nie zmieni lub przedłuży. O, i jeżeli też się uda, to HTTI przyśle nam nowy sprzęt. - Dobrze, dzięki za informację, po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, do widzenia Charge. - Do widzenia. Mark zamknął drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. W tym momencie Mark poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, ale wiedział, że nie ma już wyboru i musi działać pod presją. Mark zszedł, więc piętro niżej i postanowił zaczekać kilka minut aż Charge wyprawi agentów na siłownię. Nieoczekiwanie, w międzyczasie zadzwonił do niego Jon White. Mark odebrał i na początku zaczął się tłumaczyć: - Na razie jestem na etapie poznawania faktów, zadzwonię do ciebie za jakieś piętnaście minut. W porządku? - Tak, no to do usłyszenia. Kiedy Charge wyszedł do siłowni, Mark postanowił podejść do jego biura. Ku jego zadowoleniu jego drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz. Tak, więc wszedł do środka i zaczął się tam przemieszczać. Kiedy, jednak wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył Charge'a idącego po śniegu, jak najszybciej położył się na podłodze. Kiedy uznał, że leży już odpowiednio długo, postanowił wstać i kiedy wyjrzał przez okno i nikogo nie zobaczył, uznał, że jest już bezpieczny. Przeszedł się, więc po całym, dużym narożnym pomieszczeniu i przejrzał wszystkie półki, które pokrywały całe ściany pokoju, za wyjątkiem drzwi, pola, któe było przeznaczone do ich otwarcia i okien. Mark zabrał się, więc do szybkiego przeglądania wszystkich półek i tak po kilku minutach odnalazł tę właściwą teczkę, w której były zdjęcia agentów i wszystkie najistotniejsze informacje o nich. Ponieważ w biurze Charge'a znajdowały się wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia, ze skserowaniem nie było żadnego problemu. Kiedy zabrał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy wyszedł z pokoju Charge'a. Następnie udał się do toalety, aby dyskretnie zatelefonować do Jona. - Mam już listę agentów - oznajmił Mark. - Świetnie, co dokładnie na niej jest? - spytał Jon. - Zdjęcia, wzrost, wyniki badań, diagnoza psychologiczna, daty urodzenia, informacje o rodzinie, CV... - Świetnie. - Mam też kartę Charge'a, kilka jego dokumentów, ale bez żadnych szczegółowych badań. Jest również wpisany na listę agentów pierwszego rzędu. - Jest agentem pierwszego rzędu?! - Tak... i szefem jednocześnie. - Inferno się uśmieje jak to usłyszy. Wiadomo już czy mają jakiś wyjazd? - Tak, wyjeżdżają pojutrze o osiemnastej i wracają około dwudziestej drugiej. Wyjedzie cała czwórka plus ochroniarz, ale nie o mnie chodzi... - Zamontujesz wtedy kamery? - Tak, mam taki plan. - Będziesz jutro z tą listą agentów? - Tak, będę. - To świetnie... ale pamiętaj, że kolejne pięć kawałków dostaniesz, jak kamery też będą gotowe. - Dobrze, pamiętam. - Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą jeszcze nie do końca przedyskutowaliśmy; chodzi o mapkę bazy, żebyśmy mogli zaznaczyć odpowiednie miejsca, w których potrzebne będą kamery. Byłbyś w stanie taką na jutro załatwić? - Tak, oczywiście. - Dobrze, nikt nic nie podejrzewa? - Nie, jak Charge wyszedł, to przegzebałem mu biuro. W ogóle to nieźle mnie zszokował, bo kiedy do niego wchodziłem, mówił mi o artykule w gazecie na temat walki z korupcją w dużych instytucjach. Normalnie, myślałem, że mnie przyłapał. - Jesteś na sto procent pewien, że cię nie przyłapał i nie określał w taki delikatny sposób swoich podejrzeń? - Tak, znam Charge'a. - Dobrze, no to myślę, że nie mamy za bardzo dzisiaj o niczym rozmawiać, myślę, że porozmawiamy jutro, a tymczasem miej oczy do okoła głowy. Jakby ktoś cię przyłapał, dzwoń, a powiem ci co robić. Oczywiście jeżeli znajdziesz jakieś cenne informacje, to też zadzwoń. - Dobrze, będę pamiętał. - No to do jutra, Mark. - Do jutra, Jon. Mark jeszcze raz poczuł duży niesmak wobec tego co robi, ale wiedział, że nie ma już odwrotu. - Potwierdzacie naszą regułę - oznajmił Charge, który prowadził zajęcia na siłowni - dzisiaj ogólnie mieliśmy się skupić na mierzeniu czasu reakcji. Co nie było zaskoczeniem najszybszy był Chase. Reguła, o której wspomniał Charge odnosiła się do zależności między pseudonimem agenta, a jego zdolnościami, które zbadano podczas egzaminów wstępnych. Ponieważ Chase znaczyło "pościg", można było kojarzyć Chase'a z rozwijaniem dużej prędkości. W przypadku Fuse'a, którego pseudonim oznaczał "bezpiecznik", łatwo było skojarzyć Fuse'a z osobą znającą się na elektronice i obsłudze różnego rodzaju urządzeń i pojazdów. Trace natomiast oznaczało "ślad", a ten pseudonim mówił o wyjątkowej predyspozycji do myślenia przyczynowo-skutkowego i detektywistycznego. Ponadto Trace była dobra w dziedzinach psychologii. Charge natomiast jako szef tej grupy agentów, ale także dyrektor agencji wieloma rzeczami "zarządza" - stąd ten pseudonim. - Mimo wszystko cieszmy się, że każdy z nas jest inny - kontynuował Charge - uczy nas to tego jak czasem ważna jest współpraca w grupie. Zobaczycie, że jeszcze będziecie mieli nie jedną okazję, aby się o tym przekonać. Tak w ogóle, jak tam czytanie raportów? Wiedzcie, że was nie poganiam, tylko chcę wiedzieć z czystej ciekawości. No to jak? - Skończyłam czytać wczoraj wieczorem jakieś kilka minut po dziewiątej - powiedziała Trace. - Świetnie! Bardzo dobrze, Trace. - Ja jestem za połową, - oznajmił Chase - bardziej rozkładam czytanie, bo tak łatwiej wszystko zapamiętuję. - Dobrze, Chase, no to czytaj na spokojnie... a ty Fuse? - Ja... tak dopiero przymierzam się do czytania... - odparł nieśmiało Fuse - z pewnością dzisiaj wieczorem zacznę czytać, bo jak na razie to bardziej przeglądałem te raporty. Chyba ktoś powinien mi schować pilota do telewizora. Wtedy agenci się uśmiechnęli. - Nic nie szkodzi, Fuse, - powiedział spokojnie Charge - nikt cię nie pogania. - Dobrze, ale już dzisiaj się za to wezmę. Może jakbym czytał to z ekranu, to może poszłoby mi to szybciej. Tak szczerze, to nie czytam za dużo, przerobiłem kilka klasyków... lubię czasem poczytać kryminały czy fantastykę, ale w sumie elektronika to mój świat. Czasem czytam różne poradniki o programach komputerach, czy funkcjonowaniu różnych maszyn. - A wy? - spytał Charge - Co czytacie? - Ja zwykle czytam kryminały i thrillery psychologiczne - odparła Trace - ale czasami dla odmiany romanse też. Trace się zaśmiała. - Ja zwykle czytam sensację i kryminały - oznajmił Chase - ale jestem wszechstronny; lubię też fantastykę, książki komediowe i przygodowe... - Teraz moja kolej - powiedział Charge - z tego co wymieniliście, chyba najbardziej zbliżony gust do mnie ma Chase. W sumie lubie wiele gatunków książek, ale nie czytam na przykład romansów czy poradników do skomplikowanych programów, więc brzmi to chyba najbardziej podobnie do tego, co powiedział Chase. Dobrze, chyba już wystarczająco się nagadaliśmy. No to, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Tymczasem Mark postanowił wrócić na chwilę do biura Charge'a, bo nękała go jedna myśl. Myśl, podpowiadająca mu o tym, że Jon go wrobił. Postanowił, więc poszukać gdzieś teczki, w której były jakieś dokumenty o Infernoxie. Nie musiał, jednak szukać bardzo długo. Kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie Jona i przeczytał poniższy tekst, uspokoił się trochę. Z ulgą przeczytał: "Szpieg Infernoxa, (rocznik 1973) prawdopobnie nie uczestniczył nigdy samodzielnie w żadnej większej misji, zajmuje się zwykle sporządzaniem planów i obserwacją innych szpiegów podczas misji, nie stwierdzono predyspozycji do agresywnych i nieprzewidywalnych zachowań.". Jon nie miał czasu na skserowanie dokumentu, dlatego zrobił tylko zdjęcie telefonem komórkowym, którego trzymał w prawej kieszeni spodni. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, kiedy Jon wspomniał o Michaelu. Tak, więc Mark poszukał opinii o Michaelu. Niestety nie znał jego nazwiska, ale kiedy zobaczył, że w spisie jest tylko jeden szpieg o tym imieniu, uznał, że chodziło właśnie o niego. Kiedy zobaczył zdjęcia Michaela i jego ramię, ponownie ogarnął go silny niepokój. Następnie przeczytał słowa: "silny, niebezpieczny, z dużą skłonnością do przemocy, z trudem okazuje litość..." - słowa te wcale nie pomogły mu się uspokoić. Uznał, więc, że zrobi zdjęcie tej opinii i pokaże ją jutro Jonowi. Kiedy odkładał teczkę nie zapomniał wytrzeć jej z odcisków, które naniósł palcami na jej gładką okładkę. Po wyjściu z gabinetu Charge'a nie mógł, jednak wytrzymać z powodu ciągłego niepokoju i musiał zadzwonić do Jona. - Jon, mam taką sprawę; mam twoją opinię, którą znalazłem w gabinecie Charge'a... W tym momencie Jon bardzo się zaniepokoił. Zaczął się również zastanawiać, czy to możliwe, że Mark przez tyle czasu udawał. - Co było tam napisane? - zapytał trochę nerwowo Jon. - Pokażę ci to jutro, ale w sumie nic strasznego; to, że nie jesteś jakimś specjalnym brutalem, to, że opracowujesz czasami plany różnych skoków i doglądasz przy ich realizacji, ale to nie jest problem. - Jaki problem? Chyba nie mówisz, że chcesz się wycofać?! Jeżeli o czymś takim pomyślisz, najpierw poważnie się zastanów! - Nie chodzi mi o rezygnację, ale zacząłem poważnie się niepokoić. Chodzi o Michaela, miał przeprowadzić ten napad. Ma na nazwisko Segretto, prawda? - Tak, znalazłeś go w dokumentach? - Tak, napisali, że ma duże skłonności do przemocy. - Wiesz, jest nerwowy... - Widziałem jego zdjęcie, ma piłę mechaniczną zamiast prawej ręki. Nazwaniem go "nerwowym" nie można chyba nazwać bardzo silnym eufemizmem. - Chodziło mi o to, że łatwo się denerwuje, a ta piła służy bardziej do straszenia. Michael kiedyś poparzył się, podczas przeprowadzania akcji w jednym z magazynów. Nie było już czego ratować, więc amputacja była konieczna. Nie martw się, Michael nie tnie piłą wszystkich, których spotka na swojej drodze, ale jeżeli ktoś mu przeszkodzi, może polać się krew. Nie martw się, będę go uspokajał. Pracuje z Michaelem, bo tak zarządził Doktor Inferno. Co prawda mogę zapytać go, czy nie może zmienić decyzji dla dobra tej misji, ale nie sądzę, żeby był do tego skłonny. Rozumiesz? To Inferno, z nim nie ma żartów. - Rozumiem... ale nie mam czego się obawiać? - Nie, zadbam o to, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Spytam o to Doktora Inferno, ale nie oczekuj, że uda mi się zmusić go do czegoś. - Dobrze, doceniam to. - No to widzimy się jutro, tak? - Tak. - O której godzinie na ciebie czekać? - Możesz czekać od wpół do pierwszej. - Dobrze, no to do jutra. - Do jutra, Jon. Mark w dalszym ciągu się denerwował. Postanowił zaczekać do następnego spotkania i zobaczyć, jak wszystko się potoczy. Rozdział 7. Spotkanie drugie. Następnego dnia Jon przygotowywał się do kolejnego spotkania z Markiem. Mimo tego, że znał go już dosyć dobrze, nie zrezygnował, jednak z zabrania ze sobą zestawu amunicji. - Będzie miał ze sobą listę agentów? - spytał Doktor Inferno, kiedy Jon przygotowywał się do wyjścia. - Mark obiecał mi ją przynieść - odpowiedział Jon. - Na ile możemy mu ufać? - Myślę, że jest godny zaufania, biorąc pod uwagę, to jak wcześniej się zachowywał. - Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa; mówiłeś, że Mark boi się Michaela. - Tak, zgadza się. - Co byś powiedział na to, żeby go z nim oswoić? - Chodzi o to, żeby tam ze mną pojechał? Trochę powalony pomysł... - Moglibyśmy przedyskutować to z Michaelem. - Tylko coś trzeba mu powiedzieć. Nie wiem... żeby się uśmiechnął, czy zażartował? To przecież nie leży w jego naturze. Jest trochę dziwny... w sumie jak każdy z nas, ale w innym sensie. - Ha! Dobre to było! - Inferno się zaśmiał. - Skoro tak mówisz, to chodźmy zapytać tego Michaela o to czy mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Tak, więc Jon i Inferno zastali Michaela siedzącego na fotelu w swoim gabinecie i oglądającego swoje mechaniczne ramię. - Michael, mamy taką jedną sprawę; - oznajmił Inferno - dzisiaj Jon jedzie na spotkanie z Markiem. Odbierze wtedy również od niego listę agentów. Mark mówi, że niepokoi się, że przeprowadzasz włamanie. Przestraszył się, jak zobaczył twoje zdjęcie. Czy mógłbyś pojechać tam z Jonem i porozmawiać z nim dla dobra misji? - Dobrze, nie ma sprawy, - odpowiedział stanowczo Michael - tylko chyba powinienem założyć długi rękaw? - Przydałoby się - odparł Inferno - bo jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, strach pomyśleć do ilu wypadków dojdzie, jeżeli wszyscy kierowcy będą się na ciebie wpatrywać. - Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Wpół do dwunastej - odpowiedział Jon - Mamy jeszcze godzinę, żeby się przygotować. Godzinę później Jon i Michael przebywali już w garażu, byli gotowi do wyjazdu. Kiedy wsiedli do samochodu, Jon tłumaczył: - Zachowuj się tak, żeby go nie przestraszyć, to znaczy naturalnie... ale w tym sensie, że jak przeciętny człowiek, którego możesz spotkać na ulicy. - Jon, nie musisz mi tego mówić, wiem już jak to zrobię. - A tak w ogóle to jak będziesz robił ten napad, to jak myślisz, ktoś zginie? - To zależy... również od tego czy ten twój nowy kolega dobrze wykona wszystkie polecenia... - Rozumiem. - Jak myślisz, czy powinniśmy powiedzieć mu prawdę? To, że los innych może zależeć od niego? - Ja mówiłem mu już takie rzeczy, ale w innym kontekście, opowiadałem ci już o tym, ale lepiej go za bardzo nie zastraszać, bo może nas podkablować Charge'owi, a tego chyba nie chcemy. - Też tak myślę. - Ta misja to duża odpowiedzialność, musimy zwracać uwagę na najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Kiedy Jon i Michael zaparkowali już pod sklepem, czekał tam już tam Mark w swoim samochodzie. Jon otworzył drzwi i powolnie skierował się w stronę błyszczącego się od promieni słońca samochodu. Mark widząc go, również wyszedł ze swojego samochodu. W swojej prawej ręce trzymał małą, czarną teczkę. - Cześć, Mark - Jon się uśmiechnął. - Cześć - odpowiedział trochę niepewnie Mark - Mam listę agentów. - Świetnie. Ja też coś dla ciebie mam, a właściwie kogoś. Zaprowadzę cię do samochodu. - Michael czy Inferno? - spytał Mark. - Ten pierwszy, chciałem, żebyście się poznali. Mark ufał Jonowi i znał go już dosyć dobrze, ale mimo wszystko każdy krok, który stawiał, stawiał tak, jakby poruszał się po chwiejnym, drewnianym moście. Michael natomiast nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów, aby nikt niepowołany go nie zobaczył. Kiedy Jon odprowadził Marka pod sam samochód, uprzedził, że zostawi go samego z Michaelem. Michael natomiast opuścił szybę w samochodzie i nakazał mu usiąść na siedzeniu Jona. Mark, który otworzył drzwi kierowcy, oddał Jonowi czarną teczkę. Jon teraz oddalił się i zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. Kiedy Mark zamknął drzwi, Michael odwinął rękaw i pokazał mu swoją mechaniczną piłę. - Słuchaj, Mark - odparł Michael - być może przez lata miałeś inne poglądy, ale powiem ci tak; wasza odwieczna wojna z nami nie była wcale taka czarnobiała jak się wam zdawało. Wiadomo, jednak, że ktoś ją kiedyś rozpoczął. Dobrze, zgodzę się, że Doktor Inferno to kawał skur*iela, ale nie my wszyscy tacy jesteśmy. Inferno sam szukał sobie kolegów do zabawy. Tak szczerze mówiąc nie wiem już po czyjej jestem stronie. Przetrzymuje mnie już tam wiele lat. Od dziesięciu lat wyglądam tak, a nie inaczej. Szczerze mówiąc mam już tego dosyć. Chcę już z tym skończyć. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz; ja nie zabijam dlatego, bo to lubię, tylko dlatego, że muszę. Jeżeli widzę sukinsyna z karabinem maszynowym, nie mam wyboru. Jak to się mówi, cel uświęca środki. Piła nie miała służyć tylko i wyłącznie do mielenia czyiś kości, ale służyła także do szantażowania i do robienia napadów. Nie chcę więcej rozlewu krwi, ale muszę wykonać zadanie jakie mi powierzono. Jeżeli nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał unikniemy rozlewu krwi. Los innych jest teraz po części w twoich rękach. - Chyba nie masz w planach nikogo zabić? - Jak to mówiłem; nie jestem fanatykiem przemocy. Jak będzie inne wyjście nie użyję piły. - A w jakiej sytuacji ją użyjesz? - Jeżeli inni ochroniarze zaczną mnie atakować albo spróbują na mnie donieść. Twoim zadaniem jest odwrócenie ich uwagi. Tak, już za późno na zmianę decyzji. Wiem, że wpakowałeś się w gówno, ale i my w nim tkwimy od wielu lat. Pamiętaj, że Inferno zaoferował ci dziesięć kawałków. Pięć już dostałeś, zostało drugie pięć. - Rozumiem, ale czy nie sądzisz, że wszyscy usłyszą tę piłę; załóżmy, że na przykład jak ciąłbyś ściankę sejfu. Wtedy Michael włączył piłę, która zaczęła się obracać. - Przemyśleliście to. - Jak widać. Wymienimy się numerami telefonów? - Dobrze, zawsze się do czegoś nam przydadzą. Po rozmowie z Michaelem, Mark wyszedł z samochodu i skierował się w stronę Jona. - I jak rozmowa? - spytał Jon. - Dobrze, tylko Michael; trochę się go boję. - Nic dziwnego, to normalne. Tak szczerze to ja też się go czasami boję, ale z drugiej strony znam go dosyć dobrze. - Ty nic nie wspominałeś o rozlewie krwi, do którego może dojść. - Michael powiedział o tym, żebyś dopilnował tego, aby inni strażnicy nie dowiedzieli się o jego wizycie. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - To skomplikowane. Przecież nie mogę się nikomu wygadać. Co mam zrobić? Odwrócić ich uwagę w chwili napadu? - Zrobimy to razem. Ja również będę na miejscu. Michael natomiast zrobi całą robotę. Zgramy się w czasie. Przylecę helikopterem jakiś kilometr od agencji i dojdę do niej na czas, równolegle z Michaelem. Ty nas obsłużysz. - Nadal uważam, że to szaleństwo. Na początku myślałem, że chcesz tylko informacji, a teraz się okazuję, że ja też mam odwalić czarną robotę. Może powiesz mi jeszcze, że w ostateczności będę musiał kogoś zabić? - Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Michael chciał cię tylko nastraszyć, żebyś czuł się odpowiedzialny za przebieg misji, w której można powiedzieć, że uczestniczysz. Wiedz również, że nie robimy napadu w ciemno, nie wiedząc co się tam znajduje. Po to właśnie potrzebne nam są kamery. - Czasami żałuję, że się spotkaliśmy. Wolałbym mieć spokój niż te pieniądze. - Słuchaj, Mark, już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko wykonuj polecenia. Z czasem zrozumiesz, że to była jedyna słuszna decyzja. Tak w ogóle to dzięki za te dokumenty... ja już będę się zbierał. No to do usłyszenia. W tym momencie Jon urwał rozmowę, a następnie skierował się w stronę terenowego samochodu. Kiedy usiadł przed kierownicą, spojrzał w stronę Michaela i powiedział surowo: - Nie jestem pewien czy o to nam chodziło. - Chciałem wyjść naturalnie, - odpowiedział Jon - chciałem, by zaufał mi, że mówię prawdę. - Mark nadal ma wątpliwości, trochę nawaliłeś, ale jakoś z tego wybrniemy... Kiedy Jon dojechał do siedziby Infernoxa, zastał Doktora Inferno siedzącego na ławce obok wjazdu do garażu. Widząc nadjeżdżający samochód, powoli wstał i otworzył bramę garażową, przy pomocy pilota, którego przechowywał w kieszeni swojej marynarki. Jon zaparkował przy ścianie, tam gdzie było jedno miejsce przeznaczone na samochód tej wielkości. Garaż był dosyć spory, ale nie nadzwyczajnie duży; kiedy parkowało w nim sześć terenowych samochodów, zostawało jeszcze sporo wolnego miejsca na różnego rodzaju narzędzia. Kiedy Jon i Michael wysiadali, Inferno wszedł do środka garażu i przy pomocy tego samego pilota zamknął drzwi. - Bill May dzwonił z Londynu - oznajmił - mówi, że skręcił kostkę. Jak misja? - Mam listę agentów - odparł Jon - Niepokoję się tylko, że Michael zbyt otwarcie opowiadał o planie napadu. Wspomniał, że w ostateczności, może się polać krew. Nie wiem czy powinien o tym mówić, mam wrażenie, że Mark się tym dosyć mocno przejął. - Myślę, że powinien o tym wiedzieć. Myślę, że Mark powinien czuć się odpowiedzialny za przebieg misji. - Michael mówił, że chciał być wiarygodny. - Myślę, że wcześniej czy później ktoś musiał o tym powiedzieć, żeby zrozumiał, jak bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie wykonuje. Wtedy Inferno potrzedł w stronę Michaela i odparł: - Dobrze, Michael. - Szefie - wtrącił Jon - czy nie sądzisz, że Mark nie będzie mógł już dłużej ukrywać tego przed Charge'm? - Nie sądzę, myślę, że postawiliście go pod wystarczająco dużą presją. Jak mówiłeś, jest to chyba raczej prosty człowiek, którego łatwo do czegoś zmusić. - Tak... tak myślę. - A zatem wszystko powinno pójść po naszej myśli. Mogę obejrzeć tę listę? - Tak, oczywiście. Jon podał Doktorowi Inferno teczkę z listą agentów. Inferno bardzo energicznie ją otworzył i oszacował mniej więcej ile kartek może być w środku. Następnie przez garaż wszedł na korytarz budynku, a następnie do swojego biura, które znajdowało się na prawo od wejścia. - Jon! - głośny krzyk poniósł się echem przez cały korytarz. Jon, który w obecnej chwili zmieniał obuwie na to dostosowane do wnętrza budynku, w trakcie tej czynności przyspieszył i niemal w biegu udał się do gabinetu swojego szefa. - Tak, szefie? - spytał nieco przestraszony Jon. - Charge jest agentem pierwszego rzędu?! Dean Brooker? - Tak, jest. Dowodzi zespołem, ale ze względu na duże zaopatrzenie agentów pierwszego rzędu musiał również stać się członkiem tej grupy. Jon niepewnie zamknął drzwi. - Możesz usiąść - Inferno wskazał palcem wskazującym siedzenie znajdujące się na przeciwko od jego siedzenia. Jon usiadł, więc powoli i postanowił wysłuchać swojego szefa. - O nikim z nich nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem - oznajmił Inferno - Oprócz Charge'a rzecz jasna. Mają wysokie IQ. Waha się mniej więcej od 125 do 140, ale nie są w temacie. To w sumie jedyne pocieszenie... oprócz Charge'a dwócha agentów i jedna agentka. Pierwszy z nich to Jack Amatic pod pseudonimem Chase, on nadaje się do pracy w terenie i pościgów. Ten rudy to Toby Filos - Fuse, specjalista od informatyki, zna się na obsłudze różnego rodzaju maszyn, w tym samolotów odrzutowych. Dalej jest Sophie Stiles - Trace. Zna się na psychologii i detektywistyce... no i na koniec, nasz stary znajomy... zorganizujemy dzisiaj zebranie, trzeba zaznajomić szpiegów z tymi twarzami. Widzę, że mogę na tobie liczyć, mamy już za sobą pierwszy przełomowy krok. Trzeba będzie też dodać ich do bazy danych, ale myślę, że to już jak będziemy w Londynie, na razie mamy za dużo na głowie; szczególnie, że na razie wszystko wskazuje na to, że na jakiś czas pożegnamy się z tym budynkiem. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie; czy Grayflash w ogóle do ciebie nie dzwonił? - Nie, nie... a co? Od dawna się nie odzywa? - Już jakieś półtora miesiąca. Myślę, że nie chce mieć z tym wszystkim niczego wspólnego. - Możliwe. Szefie, nie sądzisz, że może powinniśmy do nigo zadzwonić? - Nie, nie... nie róbmy tego. Jeszcze pomyśli, że jestem na niego skazany. - A skąd pomysł, że miałby do mnie zadzwonić? To zawsze ty od niego odbierałeś? - Robiłeś z nim kilka interesów... - A jak myślisz; czy to możliwe, że ktoś się z nim nie dogadał? Może być na kogoś zły? - Nie sądzę. Zastanawiam się tylko czasem, czy może mu się nie dostało, a jeżeli tak, to mam nadzieję, że nas nie wsypał. Już wystarczająco dużo problemów na naszych głowach. - To może lepiej byłoby do niego zadzwonić? - Na razie nie robiłbym tego... myślałem o złożeniu mu wizyty, ale to dopiero po tym jak przeniesiemy się do Londynu. - Rozumiem. - Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę; przekaż pozostałym, że dzisiaj o siedemnastej mamy zebranie. - Dobrze, już idę. - A zatem do zobaczenia na zebraniu. Rozdział 8. Przesyłka. Category:Polish language Category:Original book contest Category:Agents (theme) Category:Filmed books Category:Janil Dupnicki Category:Thriller (genre) Category:Action (genre) Category:Crime (genre) Category:PG-13 (rating) Category:The struggle between good and evil Category:Janil Dupnicki (author) Category:First Part Category:Corruption Category:Spy book Category:Chase (character) Category:Fuse (character) Category:Trace (character) Category:Charge (character) Category:Doctor Inferno (character) Category:Micheal Segretto (character) Category:Jon White (character) Category:Violence Category:Murder Category:Burglary Category:Robbery Category:Villain's death